Even Darkness has Hope
by Xanpluto
Summary: Even after his miracle recovery he's still the same kind Tk the digidestineds have always loved, yet there's something a little off that no one can put their finger on. With the digital world in harmony it must be their imagination, right? Takari
1. Chapter 1: Declining

_I haven't written anything in a few years but Digimon is still close to my heart. Therefore, here's a little something I've been working on. And like everyone else, I don't own Digimon. - Xanpluto_

**Chapter 1: Declining**

When he thought of various tortures that could be inflicted this did not come to mind. The word torture evokes some type of inflicting force whether it be knives, stretching, or implied drowning. However, his pain was nothing of that sort. Nothing touched him but he was in agony.

It started gradually many months ago. When he'd first gotten out of bed on a Monday morning his room spun in circles; he had to steady himself against the wall. After nearly a minute everything returned to normal with the exception of his pounding head. Each pump of blood thrashed so hard that he prayed his heart would just stop beating.

"Tk, are you up yet?" Nancy said with a knock on his door.

"Yeah mum." He answered and opened the door himself. "I'm up."

"Good, I'm off to work. Have a good day at school." He nodded and watched her figure disappear down the hallway. After she'd closed the front door Tk tried to return to his morning routine. He took a cold shower, ate a banana, and collected his books for school. Within forty-five minutes he was ready but still clutching his head in pain. He tried to put his happiest smiling face on so he wouldn't worry others and walked to a bus stop nearly a mile away. As usual, Kari was waiting for him.

"Hey Tk, guess who finished Professor Wrighten's midterm essay two days early?" She said with a huge grin.

"Um, let me think." He said putting his arms around her waist. "That ginger leprechaun that sits a top his pile of gold in the back of the class whistling Over the Rainbow?" he said with a kiss at her neck. She giggled. "Or is it the caveman who grunts continuously while roasting a boar over an open fire during class." He kissed her neck again.

"You're being silly." She said while trying to hold back her giggles.

"You're right, how stupid could I be. The leprechaun only likes economics and the caveman is illiterate. Dumb, dumb, dumb." He said with a tap of his forehead against hers.

"One more guess." She said happily.

Tk let go of her waist and took a thoughtful stance, "Maybe," he stroked his chin, "it's that beautiful chocolate eyed brunette with the adorable smile." Kari gave him a playful hit on the arm. "What? Did I guess wrong?"

"Oh shushhhh." She said with a blush.

"So I was right." He said proudly. "Maybe Christine will let me copy it."

Kari punched him harder in the arm. "Tk." She said with an eye roll.

"Alright, alright. Christine has dirty blond hair. I'm sorry I got confused." Kari punched him harder still and then peered onto the street for the bus. "I kid, I kid. Of course you're the adorable one." He said grabbing her wrist. She swung around swiftly and brought her face close to his.

"I know, I just wanted the chance to do this." She said with a smile and pecked her lips on his. "I think the bus is running late." She peered down the street again.

"Nope, I see it coming now shorty." He said with his innocent smile.

After boarding the bus they talked cheerfully and Tk was too distracted to remember his pounding head. It finally occurred to him that something was wrong when he sat down in his Ancient Literature class. The stillness and particularly dry lecture made him focus on nothing but the pain. When class ended he had to stand up especially slow to prevent dizziness. This continued for the rest of the week increasing gradually in pain. He still did not want to bother anyone but it didn't take long for Kari to notice something was up.

"Hey, Tk." Kari said as they sat studying at her parents' house.

"Hey, honey bunches of oats." He replied sweetly but without lifting his head out of his book.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He said with a glance in her direction, "Are you okay?" He asked at the worrisome expression on her face.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. I don't think you've turned a page in the last ten minutes."

Tk flicked his eyes to the book and then back up again, "I've just got a headache. It's taking me longer to process this dense material."

"Are you sure?" She said getting up from her desk chair and walking to where he sat on her sofa. She put a hand to his forehead and found it a normal temperature. "Do you want an aspirin or something?"

"Nah, it's fine. I already took something."

"Ok," she said sitting next to him, "how about a rest then?" She indicated her lap.

"That sounds perfect." He said happily and laid his head on her lap. Her hands ran through his silky hair and despite his head pain he was lulled into sleep.

Moments like this were fleeting: four months later the headaches were still getting worse. Some nights Tk awoke on fire but without a high temperature. He had to quit basketball because the motion made him dizzy and sick almost to the point of retching. Everyone who knew him was getting extremely worried. His mother had taken him to neurological experts and initially they blamed migraines but none of the medications worked. Soon no one had an answer.

Despite the pain Tk always seemed more or less happy. He kept a brave face on in front of his friends and family and tried to continue his normal life. Yet, after being dragged several times to his university's medical center he soon stopped showing up to class altogether.

"Hey Teeks, how you feeling today?" Tk's overly protective brother said while entering his dark lit room.

"Matt? Mom didn't say you were stopping by." Tk said excitedly.

"Do I really need to announce when I'm coming over to visit my favorite brother?" he said with a hint of play.

"I might've cleaned up a little." Tk moved to get out of bed and clear things off his desk so Matt could sit but was stopped.

"I'm used to mess, I live with dad remember." Matt gave Tk a push back into bed. "So, what's up?"

"Same old, same old." Tk said with a forced smile. "It's not that interesting here. What about you? Mom said there was an article about your band in the newspaper the day before yesterday. I plan to read it soon."

"Yeah, it was really good for publicity. Our agent booked us some nice venues."

"That's great." Tk said with an unintentional wince. "How's the gang? How's Patamon?"

Matt didn't answer immediately. He didn't want Tk to get more upset about missing a trip to the digital world. "Everyone's good. Worried about you. Patamon wants to come to the human world but Genni doesn't think it's a good idea. Something about electrical surges of digital data in the human world."

"That's too bad." Tk said simply but Matt could tell he was upset. "I'm glad you had a good time though."

"Yeah. I almost forgot, Elecmon told me to tell you that a baby digimon asked for you after being hatched."

"Really? That's weird."

"Yeah, he had to rush back to Toy town before I could get anything else out of him."

"Oh." Tk said curiously.

"I'll ask him more next time."

"Yes, next time!" Tk responded excitedly, almost as if he expected to go.

"Woah," Matt said while raising his hands, "cool your jets. You're not going anywhere until you get better."

Tk's smile slipped into a frown, "I know."

"But that'll be real soon." A sweet voice said from the doorway, "Right, Tk?" Kari walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside him on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you guys cute." Matt said in a teasing voice. "But, I'm going to have to tell Tai about that kiss."

Kari gave a smile as well, "He's walked in on worse." Matt's found himself speechless but Kari continued undisturbed, "How are feeling?" She ran her fingers lightly through Tk blond locks.

"The same." He said while closing his eyes at her touch. "Always the same." Both Kari and Matt gave sympathizing looks.

"Oh are we having a party in here?" Nancy said while opening the door.

"Yup, we're living it up, mom." Matt answered sarcastically.

"That's nice. Tk, have you taken that new medication yet?" Tk gave a groan.

"You need to take it every six hours."

"It makes me sleepy," Tk said unhappily, "I don't want to sleep I want to go for a run." All three looked at Tk and he embarrassedly shifted his eyes away. "Fine, where is it?"

Nancy motioned to a bottle at his desk and Matt unscrewed the cap before handing Tk a single pill.

"Cheers," he said while raising a glass of water enthusiastically, "and goodnight." The effect was almost instant and he was fast asleep.

Tk's life didn't change much for the next few months. He was confined to bed with his presence shrinking everyday. Sometimes a digidestined would visit and he'd just stare at the wall the whole time. Other times he'd make short, incoherent conversation. Neurologists from all around the country had taken an interest in him; neither a CAT scan or MRI showed any neurological damage and his biological signs were fine. Eventually, Tk spent most of his time at the hospital so they could all individually poke and prod him.

"Hey TZ, I brought my latest soccer game for us to watch." Davis said while opening Tk's hospital door. The DVD dropped to the floor with a clash as Davis's mouth dropped in shocked from what he saw. Tk lay sprawled across the floor with small drops of blood surrounding him. It looked like he'd tried to run out of the room and pulled the IV out along the way. "HEY! I need help in here!" Davis shouted in the hallway and several nurses ran towards him. They moved Tk back into the bed and fixed his IV. He was asleep but looked unhappy.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Davis asked rhetorically.

An hour or so later Tai and Kari entered the room. They talked for awhile then Tai offered to drive Davis home so he wouldn't have to catch the bus. Tai was a kind friend but he also wanted to give his sister some time alone with her boyfriend. She was one of the ones taking his situation the hardest.

Tk only opened his eyes four more times after Davis had found him and each of those times he didn't speak or show any other signs of consciousness. He was in a catatonic state which, once again, no one could explain. Tears were shed over and away from his bedside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the midst of the throbbing Tk felt someone talking to him. He was so weak that it took all his efforts to concentrate on the words.

"Hope? Hope. Can you hear me?" Tk heard but couldn't reply. "Perfect, he's weak enough Pseudomon."

"Good. Enter and don't cause suspicion." A deeper voice replied. Within a few seconds Tk felt a mental kick in the balls. His mind spun for several minutes and when he was finally able to focus he saw things that he couldn't control. His mouth also moved without his command. He tried to get a grip on his surroundings but his head pounded fiercely and he recoiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Reviews are always nice..._


	2. Chapter 2: Ascending

_Thanks for choosing to read! Just to clarify, this is mostly a Takari story but I am definitely not a Davis hater. I love Davis and hate stories that make him out to be an idiot; but he and Kari don't make a good couple because he is too much like Tai. Anyways, there are also minor pairings of Sorato and Kenyako. Enjoy - Xanpluto_

**Chapter 2. Ascending**

"Tk, I came as soon as I heard you were awake." A crying voice said as two arms wrapped around his head. She hugged him so tight that a nurse had to ask her to release him. "Oh, sorry." She said embarrassed. "I'm just so glad you're ok. We've all been so worried."

"I'm glad, too, Kari." Tk said while grabbing her hand. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Not so fast Mr. Takashi," a doctor said while looking over his medical chart in astonishment, "I can't let you go quite yet. We're not sure what happened or if it will happen again."

Tk smiled, "Don't worry doctor I'm not going to get worse."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Yes, I can." The doctor looked at Tk oddly but he was staring straight into Kari's eyes, "I wouldn't dare spend any more time away from my loved ones."

Nancy, who had been talking to her ex-husband on the phone entered the room and greeted Kari giddily.

"Kari darling," she said with a wide smile plastered on her face, "how are you?"

"I'm great." Kari responded just as happily. Everyone was overjoyed by Tk's miracle recovery.

Tk was released from the hospital four days later; no doctor could find a single thing wrong with him. He'd just barely made the cutoff for the next semester of classes which began in two weeks and spent a great deal of time socializing with friends. The digidestineds even planned a special trip to the digital world to celebrate.

"Tk!" Patamon yelled while zooming at his head. The force was so strong that they both fell to the ground.

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you." Patamon snuggled his face into Tk's chest to hide his tears.

"Pata, I'm fine you don't have to worry."

"I know," Patamon said sniffling, "I'm just so happy to see you." Tk wrapped his arms around his digimon and the others watching couldn't help but get emotional as well.

After more socializing and a fiery game of soccer the digidestineds returned to the human world. After untangling themselves from Izzy and Tai's apartment floor they headed off to their respective homes.

"C'mon Teeks, I'll give you a ride home." Matt motioned towards the door.

"Thanks Matt but I want to catch up on some fresh air, I'll walk." Tk said with his genuine smile. Matt seemed troubled but Kari helped to squish his worries.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he get's home alright."

"Then who'll make sure you get home alright?" Tai said strictly.

"I'll be fine. It's still light out." Kari answered with a roll of her eyes, "Plus, if it get's too dark I'll just sleep over." She grabbed Tk's arm and dragged him away before her shocked brother could retaliate. It was a guarantee that Tai was remembering walking in on them during a particularly heated make out session over a year ago.

"Be...safe." He finally shouted after them. Kari gave a giggle and squeezed Tk's hand. It finally seemed like her brother was accepting the fact that she was an adult more and more each day.

"Did you have a good time with Patamon?" Kari asked when they'd gotten a block away from their brothers.

"Yeah, I missed him a ton...strike that, I missed him a gigaton."

"He missed you, too. We all did." She changed from holding his hand to hugging his arm. "It seems like it's been more than a week since you got better. On the other hand it seems like no time at all."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Just that you seem so normal and I can't believe it. But, also we haven't had any time to ourselves so everything is not completely normal."

"We're alone now." Tk answered dumbly and Kari gave a teasing squeeze of his arm.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious."

"I'm just saying that it should be normal now."

"It is." She said with a sly smile, "Except one thing."

"What's that?" Tk asked and Kari stopped walking. He'd taken two steps before needing to swing back and face her. "Kari?"

"What's missing is this." She pulled his head down towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips lead his in an extremely passionate kiss.

"C'mon." Kari said breaking the kiss and skipping forward, "We're almost at your apartment." Tk followed after her cheerfully. After climbing a few flights of stairs and opening the door Kari called, "Ms. Takashi." When no one replied she asked, "Where's your mom?"

Tk shrugged, "Work."

Without saying anything Kari striped Tk and herself of their jackets and hung them on the coat rack. Then, she softly put her lips on Tk's once more. The soft, fluttering kiss slowly progressed deeper and they moved to the couch.

"I love you so much." Kari giggled as Tk left butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Me too, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Kari blushed then said, "Let's go to your room." Tk instantly tensed and Kari eyed him worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, "but I'm sick of that bed. Let's stay out here."

"Sure." Kari said understandably, "Let's get a movie and snuggle." Tk nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone had put a nail through his head and continued to beat it with a hammer. He could think of nothing but the pain. Occasionally, he saw flashes of things he couldn't remember doing or things he was doing currently but couldn't control. He felt like vapor. Pounding, shrieking vapor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tk'd spent the morning shopping. First he'd gone to a hardware store to buy a locking doorknob for his room. It was fairly simple to convince his mother to let him have it: all he'd said was that he felt like he had no privacy. Lately, she'd give him anything he wanted. After the hardware store he went to an electronics shop and dug through a bin of old computer parts.

"Tk." An excited voice called and he spun around. Behind him was a perky Izzy holding a laptop in his arm.

"Hi Izzy."

"It's a bit of surprise to see you here; what are you doing?" He peered at Tk's armful of electronics.

"I signed up for a computer engineering course and they said to have this stuff for class." He answered bashfully, "I think I'm a little over my head."

"I'd say." Izzy said with a smile and pointed, "That hard drive is completely smashed, there's not much you can do with it. Do you have a list? I'll help you get what you need."

"Ahhh, no." Tk looked at the parts sadly, "I kinda glanced over it before and thought I'd just grab some stuff that looked good enough."

"Oh, well if you need help just give me a call."

"Thanks," Tk said with a sincere smile, "I'll be sure to do that. Anyways, I've got a date with Kari and she'll kill me if I'm late; you know how she is."

"Sure." Izzy answered though he couldn't imagine Kari getting that angry.

"See you later."

"Yeah, bye." Izzy said and watched Tk take all the parts to the check out counter - even those parts that an expert like himself had no chance of repairing.

After leaving the store Tk went back to his apartment. He grabbed a screwdriver from the closet and replaced the doorknob. Then, after checking to make sure it locked correctly, he cleared everything off his desk and laid out the electronics. He took apart his desktop computer's hard drive and began altering its make up to include the new parts. After nearly three ours of labour he stopped his work and washed the grime off his hands. He hadn't lied to Izzy, he did have a date with Kari it was just later than he implied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks after the new semester of school began the digidestineds were invited to Ken and Yolie's apartment for dinner. Sora, Mimi, and Kari went over early to help Yolie cook while Ken was kicked out of the house so he wouldn't get in their way. He went over to Davis's apartment where Cody and Tk were already relaxing.

"Dude, chill." Davis said handing Ken a beer. "It's been a while since I've seen you so wound up."

"Davis is right."

"Thanks, Cody." Davis said appreciatively while missing the others' smiles. "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't tell you." Ken said with a gulp.

"Yes, you can. We're your friends and friends tell each other everything." Davis edged on.

"Yolie would kill me."

"No, she wouldn't." When Ken didn't seem about to spill he continued, "What if I guess?"

"Cut it out, Davis. Don't pressure him into something he doesn't want to do." Tk preached and Davis frowned.

"Will you tell us eventually?" Cody asked trying smooth the stiff atmosphere.

"Yeah, at dinner."

"Perfect, we'll head over now." Davis said eagerly.

"We'll be thirty minutes early." Cody informed.

"I'll drive really slow." Davis smirked.

"You're not driving anywhere." Cody glanced at the beer in his hand. "Where're the keys?" Cody followed his pointing hand and grabbed the keys.

"Ok," Ken said softly, "let's go."

All of the boys, including Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Tai who arrived separately, did were unexpectantly early and had to wait in the living room while the girls put the finishing touches on the food. Mimi, as the head cook, was fierce in the kitchen and they didn't dare bother her. However, the smell of the food kept enticing them to peek.

"Oh quit that." Mimi snapped as Tai tried to snatch a cheese ball that had just been pulled out of the oven. "Hasn't age taught you to be patient?"

"Age hasn't changed me a bit."

"That's for sure." Kari said with a roll of her eyes and everyone in the kitchen chuckled.

"I heard that," he shouted back. He picked up his desired cheese ball and ate it before Mimi could stop him again. At first he had a look of satisfaction but then pain set in as the hot ball burnt his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah." He said waving air into his mouth to cool it down. Finally, he managed to swallow it.

"I told you not to do it." Mimi said while handing him a glass of water. "Now go be a good boy and go sit down." Tai did as she said.

No more than fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting at the cramped tables. They dug into their food happily forgetting their curiosity and in Tai's case a burnt tongue.

"Tk, how do you like your electronics class?" Izzy asked.

Kari raised her eyebrow and looked at Tk, "Electronics class?"

"Yeah, I dropped Philosophy and signed up for Electronics. Didn't I tell you?" He answered innocently after swallowing his food.

"No, you didn't mentioned it."

"It's pretty boring; not much to say. I do have a question for you Izzy," Tk said in an attempt for Kari to drop the subject.

"I'm all ears." Izzy replied a little awkwardly because of the couple's small tiff. Tk then preceded to ask him a long complicated question about computers that everyone else ignored. Eventually, Ken tapped the side of his water glass to get everyones attention.

"I'm sure that you've all been wondering why we wanted you guys over here so suddenly. Well, we've got something to tell you-

"I knew I was forgetting something." Davis shouted louder than he intended.

"Right. Anyways, Yolie and I thought you should all be the first to know that we...um...we are..." Ken stumbled as if the words refused to roll off his tongue.

"I'm pregnant!" Yolie yelled excitedly. Everyone gasped and cooed. The girls all got up and gave Yolie hugs while happy tears streamed from her eyes.

"Congratulations." Joe said while shaking Ken's hand, "I can recommend a great Obstetrician."

"That would be great." Ken said as others patted his back.

"Oh right there's one more thing." Yolie said loud enough through her tears that everyone looked at her. "Kari, I want you to be the godmother."

The tears on the brim of Kari's eyes finally fell, "Yolie, I'd love to." They embraced.

"Tk," Ken began and the attention focused on him, "do you remember the time you punched me as the digimon emperor?" Tk nodded and others' mouths dropped at this new knowledge; apparently it was something neither had ever mentioned to anyone else. "After kicking my ass a little you said something that really forced me to questioned what I was doing. I viewed it as my first moment towards redemption. That's why I'd like you to be the godfather. You'll never let my child sway to the dark side like I did."

"I gladly accept." Tk said and they hugged.

"Plus, you and Kari are a set," Yolie cried, "we couldn't dare break you up." Tk and Kari looked at each other from opposite sides of the table and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pounding never ended. It harassed him so often that he lost track of time, space, and even himself. Occasionally he'd have flashes of consciousness and remember who he was or at least remember big events in his life. He saw the digidestineds most of all. Sometimes they were children, other times they became adults. He envisioned one of them saying they were pregnant. Who? His first instinct was that it was Kari; he'd be father. He didn't want that now when he couldn't even think straight. Maybe it was Sora. That way he'd be an Uncle. However, for some reason that didn't sound right either. He couldn't figure it out. He wanted to know so badly but the pain kept blocking him at every thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hope you're enjoying the story! Don't forget to review._

_*Note: I debated for a long time whether I'd make Davis or Tk the Godfather but in the end I kept going back to that badass moment when Tk catches the Digimon Emperor's whip then throws a punch. To me, it was the first time you see Ken as a human with emotions._


	3. Chapter 3: Findings

_Thanks for continuing to read and review. As a forewarning the story does become more mature in this chapter. - Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Findings**

"Hey Tk."

"Yes, Kari." He said as her head rested on his shoulder. They sat on the train heading home from Yolie and Ken's house.

"I'm really happy for them, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tk answered softly, "very happy."

"They got married right out of high school and now they're having kids. Yolie's going to be such a good mom." Tk nodded and let her continue talking. "The second generation is starting. First with Yolie and Ken next will probably be Sora and Matt. In no time at all everyone's going to have kids."

"Yeah." Tk affirmed passively.

"You could show more emotion than that." Kari said as she backed away. "I mean we're godparents now, you'll be an Uncle in no time, and then we'll be parents. It's all happening so fast." Tk didn't have any reaction at all. "Tk?"

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Kari tried to peer into his cerulean eyes but he looked elsewhere.

"I don't know. Shock."

Kari grabbed his arm again, "Let's go to your place."

"Sorry Kari, I'm really tired."

"We can just cuddle together on your bed." She said hopefully.

"No, let's not. Your parents will wonder where you are." Tk said while dodging the subject.

Kari answered with a smile, "They'll know I'm with you."

Tk finally turned and met her eyes, "Not tonight, Kari. I'll walk you home." Tk stood up as the train came to a stop. "C'mon." He said nicely but Kari was still peeved.

After walking Kari home Tk returned to his room and stripped off his nice dress clothes. He sat in his boxers at his desk and viewed his computer in progress. It'd nearly tripled in size and gave off a lot of heat when it was powered on. Sweat dripped off Tk's nearly naked body as he continued to work on it. It was dawn by the time he laid down in bed to get a single hour of sleep before waking up for Monday classes.

"You look like death." Cody said as he incidentally met Tk in the apartment elevator.

Tk shrugged and said, "I was up late writing an essay. You'll understand next year when you're in college."

"Oh," Cody said giving a shrug of his own.

"I'll see you later." Tk said as the elevator landed and they prepared to walk in different directions.

"Bye."

Tk walked towards the bus stop and met Kari. "Good morning, Tk," she said while giving him a peck on his lips.

"Morning Kari." He replied back with a smile.

"Hey," Kari began while grabbing his hand and starting to walk towards school, "why don't you call me all those pet names anymore?" Tk raised his eyebrows. "You know like honey bunches of oats, cupcake, or angel cookies."

"I thought that you thought they were embarrassing." Tk said after a slight pause.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't like it anyways." She said with a giddy smile.

"Okay, I'll call you anything you want." Tk said with a stroke of her hair.

"Good. Then maybe I'll call you Stud Muffin." Tk visibly winced.

"I think Tk's just fine."

"Okay." Kari feigned disappointment and switched the topic. "Didn't you say you were tired last night? It looks like you didn't get a wink of sleep." She finically flattened a section of his hair.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep no matter what I tried. I was thinking too much."

"Poor baby," she said and tightened her grip on his hand, "you can rest on my lap during our free hour if you want."

"Whatever." Tk replied with a yawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few weeks after Ken and Yolie's announcement and all four girls were at the doctor's office.

"Thanks so much for coming with me." Yolie said as she laid on the bed.

"Of course." Sora was the first to reply. She fussed with Yolie's pillow trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I'm just so glad you asked us to come." Mimi said excitedly, "We get to be the first to see the baby."

"Ken's probably so upset." Kari said sympathetically.

"He is," Yolie said with a hint of sadness, "but he's got a huge exam today and I told him he should just take it. It's only an ultrasound."

"Still," Sora replied, "we'll give him a second by second replay of everything that happens."

"Yup," Kari said while fiddling around in her purse, "we've got this." She held up a small silver voice recorder.

"He won't miss a thing." Mimi said happily.

"I love you guys so much!" Yolie exclaimed as tears began rolling down her eyes.

The doctor came into the room and gave the girls a happy smile. "Ready to see the baby?" She asked happily and the girls shouted yes.

Everything went perfectly: the baby was positioned correctly in the womb and its heart beat was right on mark. All four girls left the doctors office feelings especially giddy and the conversation never strayed from happiness and giggles the entire drive towards the restaurant for lunch.

"I'm so happy for you and Ken." Kari said after they'd sat down and she'd begun munching on a bread stick.

"I know, I can't really believe it. I really didn't expect to be the first one of us girls to get pregnant." Yolie replied in an awed voice.

"I agree." Mimi said, "I always thought it'd be Kari."

"What!" Kari managed to say before choking on her food.

"I'm surprised you're so shocked." Sora said while patting her back and handing her a glass of water. Kari took a sip then replied.

"But I'm the youngest."

"Yes, but you met your true love when you were eight." Mimi said in a dreamy voice. "Everyone knew you and Tk would get together eventually. I'm surprised you waited until your last year of high school."

"I know. I definitely thought they'd start dating before Ken and I did." Yolie said and Kari gave all three an innocent look with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as her nurturing instincts went on red alert.

"Is something going on between you and Tk?" Mimi said as if the thought was appalling. "You haven't been fight, right?"

"No, not really." Kari said insecurely and the others edged her to go on. "He's the same Tk I've always loved but ever since his "accident" there has been something different I just can't put my finger on."

"That's to be expected," Sora soothed, "he was out of it for a long time. No one could never really understand what that year was like for him. It's probably painful to remember; I've never even heard him talk about it."

"It's true that he doesn't like to remember. He claims the future is more important than the past but I think the memories are too raw and powerful for him to handle." Kari explained and looked deep into their eyes. "But, I don't think that is what's bugging me."

"What then?" Mimi prodded.

"It's stupid." Kari sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Kari, if it's bugging you it can't be stupid. You've had a hard year as well; don't ignore your feelings now." Sora patted her shoulder.

"Well," Kari began, "he doesn't call me pet names like he used to. I was never Kari, I was darling or angel, strawberry shortcake or sugarplum." The girls began to smile but stopped as Kari got sadder. "Even when I asked him about it, he never did it again. Also, he put a lock on his bedroom door; absolutely no one is allowed in. Plus..."

"Plus what?" Yolie edged.

Kari began slowly, "It's been over three months and Tk still hasn't asked for...for sex."

"What?" Mimi asked surprised. "He should-

"Wait," Sora interrupted before Mimi could rant, "what was he like before? Did he always want sex? That matters if we're to assess him now."

Kari was bright red but still answered the embarrassing question, "He wasn't a hound-dog or anything like that, but we were pretty intimate pretty often."

"So something is definitely wrong." Yolie stated firmly.

"I don't know," Kari said raising her hands to her face again, "he still acts all sweet and charming so it's confusing."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Sora asked.

"Kind of, but he's sly in changing the topic."

"He's probably physically unsure of how to act right now. Or maybe there was a side effect from his coma and he can't get it up; he's embarrassed." Mimi explained then added mischievously, "You have to tell him that it's all right and you won't judge him. I have a plan."

Sora narrowed her eyes, "This isn't some elaborate seductress plan is it?"

"Don't look down on Mimi's plans." Yolie defended firmly, "She's the one that helped me get Ken in the first place."

"Thanks Yolie," Mimi said then turned to Kari, "First, we buy you some super sexy lingerie. Second, we break into his room. He's probably got a pile of playboys in there that he's trying to practice with and doesn't want you to see. But, you'll give him something better. He'll come home, go to his room, and then surprise! you'll be there waiting for him. You will look so hot that it will knock his socks off and you know what happens after that."

"Mimi, I could never do that." Kari said embarrassed.

"Sure you can." Mimi put a hand on her knee in support.

"I don't know," Sora added, "I think breaking into Tk's room isn't such a good idea."

"Why?" Yolie asked, "Plus, there's no way he'd get mad at Kari."

"Yeah Sora. This is effervescent Tk we're talking about." Mimi added with a smile. "My plan will work."

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing it though." Kari added bashfully.

"C'mon girl. You are one sexy woman, it's okay to flaunt it to the man you love."

"But how would I even break into his room?" Kari said in an attempt to discredit the plan.

Mimi smiled, "I've got a friend who'll help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Hello Kari. Tk's not home and I was just leaving." Nancy Takashi greeted two days later.

"Oh," Kari feigned confusion, "I told him I was coming over an hour ago."

"Well come on in," Nancy opened the door wider, "you can wait for him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Takashi." Kari said while walking inside. "Are you heading off to work?"

"Yes, there's a news breaking story that my boss wants me to cover." She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. "Will you be a doll and tell Tk?"

"No problem." Kari said nervously. Mimi had known about the news breaking story - a union labor strike downtown - and had guess Nancy wouldn't be home tonight. Her prediction was right on the spot. "Good luck."

"Thanks, have a good night." She said with a wave and walked out the door. Alone Kari began Phase 2 of Mimi's plan: the seductress. She took her bag to the bathroom and began changing into the lingerie Mimi had picked out for her. She took a peak at herself in the mirror and instantly flushed red. It was extremely embarrassing. Trying not to look at herself again she exited the bathroom and grabbed a ring of keys. Mimi had gotten the keys from a friend who worked at a department store. According to him, indoor door knobs were usually generic.

Kari shook nervously as she tried each key. On the eleventh one the door clicked and Kari turned the knob. What she saw was completely unexpected and made her mouth drop: electronics covered at least a quarter of the room. "Holy cow." Kari said while walking closer. The heat of the room instantly made droplets of sweat appear over her body but she was too distracted to care.

She had no idea that Tk even knew how to work with electronics like this. It seemed unfathomable that he'd learned all of it from one entry level college class. But what she saw next was even more enigmatic. In the midst of the giant computer like machine Tk's green digivice was tangled with wires. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself and pulled her camera out of her purse. She quickly took pictures of the digivice and then the computer itself.

Kari didn't know what the computer was used for but suspicion kept her frightened and she knew at the very least she didn't want to be found by Tk. She collected all her stuff, relocked Tk's bedroom door, and quickly changed back into normal clothes. Within five minutes she was fleeing out of the apartment and down the elevator. When the elevator reached the ground level her heart pounded as she saw Tk waiting. He, too, looked surprised to see her.

"Kari? You didn't say you were coming over."

Kari calmed herself as much as possible and answered in a reasonably normal voice, "I wanted to surprise you, but Tai just called and said he needed my help right away."

"Oh, okay." Tk said understandably.

"Love you." She said and briskly walked out onto the street. As soon as she knew she was out of Tk's sight she transitioned to a run and got on the fastest bus to Tai's apartment. However, it wasn't Tai she was after - it was Izzy.

"Hey Kari, did you miss me that much that you ran here?" Tai said as he greeted a sweaty and heaving Kari at the door, but after getting a good look at her face his voice changed, "Kari, what's wrong?"

"Is Izzy here?" She asked. Tai swung the door open and shouted for Izzy.

"Yes." He called back from his room and Kari ran to him without delay.

"Download these." She heaved.

"Kari, why are you all worked up? Did someone do something to you?" Tai's face read total confusion and worry.

"Please Izzy, the pictures." Kari said ignoring Tai.

Izzy nodded and took out the memory chip from the camera and put it in is computer. "It might take a minute."

"Kari, what's this all about?" Tai said his voice becoming more anxious the more he analyzed her face.

"Are they done yet?" She asked Izzy while ignoring her brother.

"Yes."

"Scroll to the last ones." She said and Izzy obeyed. When he got there he let out a gasp.

"Kari, what is this?" He blew up the pictures to full screen and flipped through them quickly. When Tai saw a digivice in the mess of electronics he finally understood the others' concern.

"I broke into Tk's room. He's had a lock on his door ever since his accident but I broke in wanting to surprise him. This is what I found. I don't know what it is but how could Tk build it." She said quickly.

"This is some complicated engineering." Izzy said with closer inspection.

"What's he doing with the digivice?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea. It would take me weeks to try figure this out from the pictures. I really need to look at the machine up close. Kari, can you get me in?" Izzy said hopefully.

"One of these unlocks the door." Kari said holding up the ring of keys to the boys' surprise; they chose not to comment. "But Izzy, can you tell me what it means? What's Tk doing?"

"Whatever it is," Tai said on edge, "it can't be good if he's trying to hide it."

"I need to look at this machine before I decide anything." Izzy stated firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't comprehend much but he knew he didn't feel right. Aside from the pounding pain he felt an eerie darkness creeping in on him. He couldn't concentrate enough to focus on what its cause was but day by day he felt more repulsed by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for reading. Review please._

_Also, check out my other fanfiction...especially if you love Takari!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Once again, the story is more mature in this chapter but there is nothing explicit. _

_Enjoy -Xanpluto_

**Chapter 4. Feelings**

Kari called Tk a few hours after she'd fled from his apartment. In that time Izzy had tried to analyzed the pictures as much as possible in order to decrease the time he'd have to spend in Tk's room. After calming down, Kari agreed to be Tk's distraction.

"They always keep a spare key under the mat." Kari told Izzy after handing him the ring of keys - she couldn't remember which one worked for the bedroom door.

"Kari, are you sure you'll be okay." Tai asked worriedly.

"Of course," Kari said easily, "I was panicked before because of the adrenaline, but this is Tk we're talking about; he's harmless. I'm sure he has an explanation for everything."

"Then why are we sneaking around?" Tai asked rhetorically and Kari merely frowned at him because she didn't have a good answer.

"He's meeting me in half an hour so don't go in until then. I'll keep him distracted for a few hours. And don't worry," she said sincerely and gave Tai a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be fine."

"You better be." Tai yelled at his fleeting sister.

"She's right, Tai." Izzy finally said. "It's Tk we're talking about; the bearer of hope. We're just investigating this computer a little it's not like we actually believe he's done something bad."

"Yeah, I know. Tk is like my little brother and I trust him, but Kari is my real little sister and her safety is my top priority." Tai said flatly then added, "I'm calling Matt; he aught to know what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari told Tk to meet at their usual bench in the park. He was already there when she arrived and looked passively at the stars above. Kari took a breath then prepared to act normal. Then again, by now she did feel mostly normal. All of her initial doubt was caused by shock but once she'd calmed she began to see reason; Tk was harmless.

"Guess who?" She asked while putting her gloved hands over his eyes.

"No idea." He responded with a smile. Kari kissed his cheek and sat down beside him. "Kari, what a surprise."

"Expecting someone else?" She asked.

"This late at night, nope."

Kari looked at her watch. "It's only midnight."

"But some of us need our beauty sleep." Tk joked.

"You're beautiful enough already." Kari said while leaning her head against his shoulder. "In fact, if your became a little less beautiful I wouldn't have so much competition to scare away."

Tk ran his hand through her soft, auburn hair, "I could say the same for you as well." Kari sighed in appreciation. "So, why call me out this late?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you. I felt bad that I had to run out earlier. Stupid Tai, he couldn't get his camera to work and it was like the end of the world." Kari said defensively.

"Oh," was Tk's only reply. They sat in silence for a while before Kari began on a happier note.

"I love you, Tk." She pecked his lips. "Did you know that all the older digidestineds knew we were meant for each other since we were eight?"

"I think Matt might've mentioned it when we first started going out." He replied simply.

"It's kinda crazy to think about it. I've known that I've loved you for a long time but it took me until high school to realize that I was 'in love' with you." Kari placed her gloved hand on his leg, "And after your accident I knew I couldn't live without you." Kari paused but Tk didn't reply. "Will you say something."

Tk was quiet for a bit longer then replied blankly, "Do you wanna make out?"

Kari whacked him in the stomach. "That's what you choose to say after I totally unload my heart to you?" She said angrily.

"Wait, Kari," Tk said as she stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't think I needed to say how much I love you. It's a lot. A lot, a lot, a lot. I love you to the sun and back, no to the digiworld and back a thousand times." He said smoothly and grabbed her hand. "Do you forgive me?" he had the sweetest smile plastered on his face.

"Only partly." Kari pouted. Tk pulled her on to his lap and brought her chin towards his face. Before she could forget her annoyance or remember her wariness Kari was enveloped in Tk's sweet kisses. It wasn't long until their kissing left the PG zone and Kari was out of breath. "You smell like bamboo." Kari huffed when she had a moment to breathe.

"New shampoo. Do you like it?" Tk asked softly with his lips pressed against her neck.

"Yeah, it's nice." She said while repositioning herself on his lap. In the process she kicked her purse to the ground and all its contents spilled out. "Shoot." She said reaching to pick them up.

"Kari, what's that?" Tk pointed to the strip of sheer fabric that was halfway out of her purse. Kari hurriedly crammed it back into her purse.

"Nothing." She said embarrassedly.

"It didn't look like nothing." Tk teased. "See through and lacy...I think I've got an idea of what it is."

Kari finished picking up the contents of her purse and looked at him with flushed cheeks. "It's nothing, I swear."

"Ok." Tk said simply as if he'd given up entirely. "Where were we?" He pulled Kari towards him once again and their make out session continued.

"You're hands are so cold." Kari squealed as his hands wandered up her back.

"I know," Tk said smoothly, "that's why I'm trying to warm them." When she looked about to reply he quieted her with another kiss.

"Tk, let's go somewhere. Preferably somewhere warm." Kari said in a breathless voice.

"I've got a key to Matt's band's practice room." Tk answered sweetly.

"Why not your room?" Kari tested, "Your mom's not there." Despite the fun she was having Kari remembered her tiny bit of doubt and had to probe him.

"It's messy," he whispered in her ear, "plus, it's more exciting this way."

"Okay." Kari said when a retort to his reasoning failed her.

"Alright." Tk said while sliding his hands out of her shirt. Kari stood up as well and grabbed her scattered gloves. They held hands all the way to the bus stop and no less than thirty minutes later they arrived at the practice room. Tk unlocked the door and they entered to a rush of heat.

"Warm enough?" Tk asked while flicking on the lights.

"Much better." Kari said with a smile. She took off her gloves, jacket, and shoes and looked around the sparse space. There were instruments, music sheets, and a couch but hardly anything else.

"Barren, isn't it?" Tk said while unbuttoning his own jacket. He fumbled slightly because of his numb fingers and Kari went over to help him.

"Just a little. There you go." She said after getting the last button.

"Thanks." Tk said and through his jacket onto a mic stand. Then, he wrapped his long arms around Kari. "Without my jacket I'm cold."

"You feel warm to me." Kari said into his shirt.

"That's just because you're beside me now. Your light always makes me feel warm." Tk's lips pressed softly on the top of her head.

Kari tilted her chin up and said with a smile, "The feeling goes both ways." Before either could initiate the impending deep kiss Kari's phone began to ring loudly. "I better get that."

Tk released her slowly, "I'll get us something to drink." Kari gave him a peck on the cheek then ran to get her phone.

"What's up?" Kari asked as she greeted the caller.

"Kari, it's me." Tai said in a serious voice. Kari looked to see that Tk was out of earshot and began talking.

"Hey, don't worry about all that stuff earlier you can stop what you're doing. I mean it's just the same Tk as always."

"Kari stop." Tai interrupted sternly.

"C'mon Tai, whatever you found can't be that bad."

"Where are you?" Tai's seriousness finally sunk in and Kari's mouth dropped. Her reply was unsure.

"We're at Matt's band's place."

"What?" A voice said in the background.

"Is that Matt?"

"Yeah Kari," Matt's voice became louder. It sounded a bit angry and confused but Kari doubted that was because they'd broke into his place without his permission; something else was going on, "What are you doing at my place?"

"It was, you know...warm and secluded." Kari said awkwardly.

"Kari, listen to me." Izzy's voice popped in while Tai fumed in the background at the suggestive comment. "I've found something. We need to have a digidestined meeting."

"Now?" There was surprise in her voice. "It's like two in the morning."

"Yes, it's that important." Izzy stated.

"Ok, where at?" Kari asked.

"Our apartment." Tai answered.

"Ok, I'll be there as quick as I can." Kari paused then asked in a wavering voice, "By digidestined meeting do you mean with or without Tk?"

Kari guessed it was Matt who sighed, Izzy who remained silent, and Tai who said regrettably, "Without."

"See you." Kari said and hung up the phone. "Tk" she called into the other room.

"Yup," Tk appeared holding two glasses of wine. "Look what I've found." He said with a smile.

Kari approached him with a frown and grabbed the glass. In one fell swoop she downed the entire contents and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked worriedly. "You never drink like that."

"That was my mom," Kari said shakily, "Miko is dead."

"Miko? Your childhood cat?" Tk asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Tk wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "My mom got up to go to the bathroom and found him lying in a corner."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kari put her arms around him as well, "he was almost 15 years old."

"Can I do anything?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go home. My mom needs me."

"Ok, I'll take you."

Kari looked up and gave him a hard stare, "No, I want to be by myself."

Tk released her with a quick kiss on her lips, "Ok, text me when you get home."

"Alright." Kari put her jacket on but her hands were shaking too hard to do the buttons.

"I'll get it." Tk said setting the full glass of wine down and reaching for her. Once she was buttoned up and he'd tied the scarf around her neck Tk gave her a final hug. "Be careful."

"I will." Kari responded as a tear finally fell from her eye. She hated the doubts about Tk that crept into her mind. He was being so kind that she couldn't bare to think ill of him. "I promise." Kari reached out for the glass of wine that he'd set aside for himself and once again drank it all despite Tk's protests.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tk said sadly.

"I'm fine," Kari responded and opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His anger was fueled as he saw hands touching her. They swept across her body causing her to whimper. "No." He thought. Why wasn't she fighting back? Why did Kari continue to let the perp touch her like that? He was the only one allowed to touch her. Only he had the right to cause those sounds. Then he gasped in horror: those were his hands. His body was doing the violating without his control. He tried to stop himself but was met with the same blockade of pain he'd been facing for as long as he could remember. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop his own movements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Are you intruigued? Wondering what will happen next? All I can say is that it's not entirely what you expect.  
_

_Reviews Please_ - Xanpluto


	5. Chapter 5: Fleeing

_A big thanks to hiyapeeps, Night of the November Dawn, Takarionfire, KHLostEmpress, Kimiko, Flamelord99, crestoflight3, and Fiito for reviewing. _

_To clarify, Tk and Kari are in their second year of college so around 20 years old. The others' ages can be calculated henceforth. _

_Also, this began as a story centered mostly on Tk but will diverge to Kari for the next few chapters. _

_Happy Reading - Xanpluto_

* * *

Chapter 5: Fleeing

* * *

"You're here." Tai said opening the door and enveloping his arms around his sister. He held her tight and finally she had to say something to get him to release her.

"I've got to text Tk and tell him I made it all right." Tai looked at her suspiciously, "I told him Miko died and I wanted to be by myself."

"Ok." Tai said sympathetically and Kari pulled out her phone. A few seconds later she slid it back into her pocket.

"It's done."

Tai put a hand around her shoulder and guided her into the apartment, "Good, now we can start?" They walked into the living room and Kari saw all of the other digidestined's tired and anxious faces. It looked as if no one besides Tai, Izzy, or Matt knew what they were doing there at 3 am.

"Hey Kari." Izzy said giving Kari an unexpected hug. Everyone else watched in wonder - Izzy was not a hugging individual.

"What's going on?" Davis said standing up and taking a few steps forward. "Where's Tk and why are you hugging Kari?"

Izzy didn't answer and instead retreated to his computer. "Come here." Matt said sullenly and made room for Kari on the couch. She sat down and Matt patted her knee in comfort.

"Kari what's happened?" Davis said seriously and Kari avoided his gaze.

"That's what we're here to discuss." Tai stepped in. "Somethings gone very, very wrong."

"And it's about Tk and Kari?" Yolie asked worriedly.

"Is it something to do with their crests?" Sora sat on the other side of Matt and gave him a thorough once over. "Isn't it always about their crests?"

"No," Tai stumbled, "but yes, or at least sort of."

"It's just Tk." Izzy stated, "And, we don't know if it has to do with his crest."

"Ok, so what's so urgent we had to get out of bed so early and drive over here?" Mimi yawned. She wasn't trying to rude but sleep deprivation made her seem harsher than she intended.

"Before we tell you everything I have a question to ask?" Izzy said seriously and the others listened with extreme interest. "Has Tk shown any, even subtle, changes since he got out of the hospital?"

Everyone was extremely quiet. They didn't know where the conversation was headed and feared for the worst.

"He's much more secretive." Matt said to break the silence. His voice was considerably more stable than most would have expected. If Matt wasn't absolutely freaking out and being an over-protective brother then it couldn't be that bad. Then again the digidestineds couldn't see the turmoil going on inside his head.

"Sometimes he used to help me with my essays for English class, but he's stopped that." Cody said hesitantly, "He also doesn't talk to the other apartment residents as much as he used to. In fact, I hardly see him outside."

"He called me Emperor once," Ken said softly, "It happened so quickly and he just kept on talking so I thought it was my imagination." Yolie reached for his hand.

"Tk doesn't talk to me." Joe said slowly. "At Ken and Yolie's dinner party I told him a doctor in England was interested in studying his brain. He blew me off and we haven't talked since."

"Tk's been completely normal around me." Davis answered loudly. "He doesn't even mind that I call his TJ or TS anymore."

"That isn't normal." Yolie retorted, "You guys have been fighting about that for years. It wouldn't just stop."

"I don't know what you guys are playing at," Sora said towards Tai, Izzy, and Matt, " but Tk had a traumatic experience. He's bound to act a little differently. I think you should tell us what's really going on."

The three looked at each other and then Kari and nodded. "Tk has suddenly become a master engineer." Izzy clicked the power button on a projector connected to his computer and pictures of Tk's machine appeared on the wall.

"Is that a computer?" Yolie asked Izzy in shock.

"Yes," he answered, "Tk's been building this over the last few months." He flipped to another picture and everyone gasped.

"That's his digivice!" Davis shouted.

"Yes," Matt answered, "there's no doubt about that."

Izzy nodded, "I've taken a good look at this "computer" and it's well beyond the education of an English major. In fact, ever I couldn't build something this sophisticated without help."

"So, what does it do?" Mimi asked. Everyone was curious and fixed their stupefied gazes on Izzy.

"It's tampering with the digital world."

"What!" Several people shouted getting to their feet.

"From what I can tell," Izzy said raising his voice, "it's using data from the digivice to create a new code. One that is so encrypted it'll take months to break."

The groups next reaction was a silent gasp. "Matt, do you really believe Tk is doing this?" Sora asked him with her fingers clenched. Matt's face looked pained.

"Look, we don't know what the code is for." He explained. "I'm trying to be an optimist. It's Teeks, perhaps he's just been hiding his intelligence from us."

"You can't seriously believe that?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah, I do." Matt said defensively. "Yes, Tk is being extremely weird and secretive but he would never hurt anyone. He's got to have a reason for all of this."

"I agree with Matt." Davis declared, "Tk'd never do anything to worry or hurt anyone. He's the type of guy that would rather help you with your problem then talk about his own.

"If what Davis is saying is true wouldn't this be exactly something that Tk'd do." Cody reasoned. "I may be reaching but what is the one thing that Tk hates most?"

Everyone was quiet but finally Ken whispered, "The darkness."

"Yes," Cody continued. "and literally he was in complete darkness for a very long time. Maybe he is so traumatized that he's trying to delete it from the digital world without us knowing about it."

Joe nodded his head, "Yes, but that wouldn't explain his sudden genius."

"Maybe he was always that smart." Mimi threw out there. "I mean, Tk wouldn't be the one to flaunt it."

"Izzy, Ken, and I would take ages to build that together." Yolie disputed loudly, "I doubt Tk could do it by himself."

"Have you ever even seen him use a computer." Sora replied, "Maybe he could do it."

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Tai said as he saw tempers begin to rise. "We're just going in circles. Whatever intelligence Tk is hiding from us is not the most important thing right now."

"No, Tai. It's pretty damn important for his guilt or innocence." Yolie shouted. Ken put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from standing up.

"Yolie, let's listen to him." He suggested and Yolie crossed her arms in obedience. "Izzy?"

"There was one thing on Tk's computer that wasn't encrypted."

"What's that?" Joe said flatly.

Izzy typed a few keys on his computer and a new screen was reflected on the wall, "A count down clock." From Izzy's tense expression everyone else knew this was indeed important.

"Do we know what it's counting down to?" Ken asked.

"No," Izzy answered, "but whatever it is it's happening in 19 hours."

Davis got to his feet, "Whether he's deleting darkness or something else we need to talk to Tk and give him a chance to explain."

"Yes, we do." Tai agreed. "Now that everyone is briefed, Kari, can you call him?"

Everyone looked towards Kari in shock. Not only had she been so quiet that they'd nearly forgotten she was in the room, but no one had even considered how she was taking the news. She sat completely still with her eyes staring forward and her hands folded nicely in her lap.

"Kari?" Tai asked slightly concerned. Kari's eyes zipped over towards him. "You ok?"

"I think," Kari began slowly and then paused, "Goodbye." Before anyone could say anything or stop her Kari was on her feet and running towards the front door.

"Kari!" Tai shouted while following her after a few seconds delay due to shock. Despite her size, Kari had made it all the way down the hallway when Tai got to the front door. "Kari stop!" Tai shouted but Kari just watched his face disappear as the elevator door closed.

Kari may have been tipsy from the wine but she was not stupid. She knew she could never outrun Tai. He would rip down the stairs and catch her before she turned the block corner. Therefore, she stopped the elevator and got out on the second floor. She leaned against the wall and tried to pace her racing heart. When at last it had quieted a little she reached into her pocket for her phone and called Tk.

"Kari." Tk answered after a few rings.

"Tk, I need to talk to you."

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll be at your house in 15 minutes."

"No," Kari interrupted before he hung up the phone, "I'm at Tai's."

"But-

Kari cut Tk off, "I'll explain when you get here. And if anyone calls don't answer your phone. Promise me you won't."

"I promise. I'll be there as soon as I can." Tk said worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I lost her." Tai heaved as the other digidestined arrived seconds later on the street. "I don't know which direction she went."

"She's not answering her phone." Sora said.

"Call Tk." Tai yelled and she did so.

"The line is busy." Sora said a few seconds later.

"Try again." Tai yelled.

"Hey, don't get angry at her." Mimi snapped. Tai said nothing.

"He's not answering his phone." Sora reported.

"Kari's going to try to see him alone." Cody concluded.

"Assuming Tk is up to something, which I'm not saying he is, we have to find Kari first." Matt said worriedly.

"Matt go to your band's practice room. I'll go to Tk's house. Someone check my parent's place and that park they always go to-

"Yoshibi Park." Yolie jumped in. Given her bulging belly she hadn't been able to fly down the stairs as fast as everyone else had and she and Ken had just joined the others.

"Yeah, Yoshibi Park. And that pastry shop they like. Just look for them everywhere." Tai finished quickly.

"We'll find her, Tai." Mimi said softly.

Izzy nodded, "And we'll figure out what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please Review._

_Next time...Kari confronts Tk and everyone tries to get to the digital world but are met with some major complications._


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_KHLostEmpress your comment especially made me laugh._

_Enjoy - Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 6. Searching**

* * *

Kari returned to Tai's apartment a few minutes after she'd hung up the phone with Tk. As expected, everyone had left to search for her. She felt guilty because she was making them worry but she needed this. She needed to talk to Tk and get the truth for herself.

Kari had only been drunk once before in her life. Yolei had said that she was young and meant to have fun. This fun led to a night of puking and regret. However, Kari raided Tai and Izzy's alcohol cupboard to distract herself. At the very least, the wine she'd had earlier and her current drink were working perfectly as a depressant.

There was a knock at the door and Kari went to answer it but only after peaking through the looking glass to make sure it was Tk.

"Tk." She said and enveloped him in a hug. He responded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kari, are you alright? Is this about Miko?"

"No." She answered simply. "Miko is still alive."

"That's great." Tk answered thinking some miracle had brought Miko back from the dead.

Kari pulled away from him. "Come in."

Tk stepped inside and looked around curiously, "Where's Tai and Izzy?"

"They're out looking for me?" Kari wobbled over to the couch and Tk gave her a weird look.

"Kari, are you drunk?" He sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Yes, you are. What's going on? Sora's called me about 5 times."

"I really needed to talk to you." Kari said slightly stumbling over her words, "But everyone else didn't want me to."

"Why?"

Kari didn't answer and instead asked a question of her own, "Do you truly love me?"

"What kind of question is that? I already said I loved you earlier today. I've loved you since I met you. You mean the world to me."

"I love you, too." Kari wove her hands through his golden hair and pulled him as close to her body as possible. "You would never do something bad, right?"

"Never." Tk replied.

"I didn't think you could." Kari said relieved. She pressed her face into his shirt.

"Kari, what's this all about?" Tk asked softly. He nudged her face out of his shirt to get a good look at her. "How many drinks have you had tonight?"

"I was anxious about seeing you after what Izzy said." Kari defended herself.

"What did he say? Where is he?" Tk questioned suspiciously. Kari looked aside to where Izzy's computer sat on standby. Tk walked over to it and moved the cursor. When the screen popped up with the countdown clock his eyes widened. "Kari, what is this?"

"Tk, I saw the thing you're building in your room. I told Izzy and he wanted to check it out." Kari admitted guiltily. She gripped his arm tightly hoping he'd see how sorry she was. Tk pried her off.

"You violated my privacy Kari." He said roughly and backed away holding Izzy's computer.

"I just wanted to surprise you and was shocked by the computer. I'm sorry I brought everyone else in on it before talking to you." She pleaded.

"Everyone? All the digidestineds?"

"Yes, they all want to know what the countdown is to."

In a sudden moment of rage Tk through Izzy's computer onto the ground with enough force to cause it to shattered into several pieces. "Everyone knows!" He shouted.

"We didn't mean any harm by it Tk, I swear. We're all just confused about how you became a genius on computers." Kari tried to run up to him again but he raised his hand and knocked her roughly to floor. She looked up at him in fear; never before had the child of hope ever been this violent especially not towards her. "Tk?" She said with her eyes full of tears.

"You're just a stupid, stupid little girl. I'm tired playing along with this act. I'm out of here." Tk spat with venom on his tongue. He stomped past Kari on his way out the door and shut it with a bang.

Kari burst into sobs. She wasn't sure how but she managed to crawl over towards the couch and pick up her abandoned phone. "Tai?" She cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tai burst back into the apartment he rushed to Kari's huddled form in the corner. "Kari, what's wrong? What he'd do?" He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "Kari, you smell like alcohol. What happened?"

"He s-said I was st-stupid." Kari cried loudly. "He d-doesn't lo-ve me. He h-hit me."

"That son of a bitch." Tai cursed to himself.

"No-o." Kari said pulling her head away from him. "So-omething is wr-ong. It can-t be T-k."

"Kari!" Matt yelled as he burst in to the room and ran over to them. "Where's Tk?"

"He l-left."

"Did he do it? Did he say what he was up to?" He probed.

Kari didn't answer. "Kari, this is important," Tai said seriously, "do you know what Tk is doing?"

Kari didn't look like she was going to say anything more but suddenly whispered, "Something bad."

"Oh my God." Mimi said as she ran into the room and saw the two boys surrounding Kari. "What happened to her?" She pushed them out of the way and cooed Kari. "It's going to be alright, Kari. Everything's going to get better." She snapped at the boys, "What are you doing harassing her, she needs to lie down." Tai apologetically helped Mimi move Kari to his bed where she was charged in helping her calm down. When he returned Matt was sulking on the couch.

"Do you think he's really gone bad?" Matt voice was low and flat. "If he did it is probably my fault. I could have looked after him more, been more active in his life."

"Shut up." Tai yelled and Matt's eyes widened in surprise. "We just found out your brother is an evil computer genius who hit my sister. I don't want to deal with your false guilt; whatever happened it isn't your fault."

"Then who's is it?" Matt asked.

Tai sighed and sat down next to his friend, "Probably another evil digimon, what else?"

Matt gave the tiniest of smiles, "They are always making our life hell."

"Hell! What hell?" Joe rushed into the room. "What's wrong? Where's Kari?"

"She's in my room. Hysterical and probably drunk." Tai answered sadly.

"Did anyone give her water?" Joe asked and when he didn't get an immediate reply he ran to the kitchen and then Tai's room.

The rest of the digidestineds arrived soon after with the same worrisome expression for Kari and look of pity for Tai and Matt. "Genni hasn't e-mailed me back yet." Izzy said as he reluctantly pulled out his old orange lap top given that his new one was smashed. "I can't even get the digigate to open."

"Let me help." Yolei said and Izzy handed her the laptop. "Man this thing is old." She said while typing in key codes.

"Yes, but it's the only computer nearby that has all digiworld data." Izzy defended.

"Still, I can't get it to work. Ken?" Yolei passed the computer to her awaiting husband. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat.

"There's something blocking the server from connecting."

"There has to be a way!" Davis shouted and held his digivice up to the screen. "Digiport open." Nothing happened. Davis looked at the little machine and his eyes widened in shock, "Guys, I think the digivices are broken." Everyone pulled out there own digivice and saw a similar blank screen.

"The D3's too." Ken said worriedly.

"Guys, I think it's obvious what we've got to do." Cody said calmly. "We've got to return to Tk's apartment. His computer is what's blocking us."

"And what happens if we run into him?" Sora said as she appeared from Tai's room. Behind her was Mimi and Joe making all the digidestineds minus Kari and Tk present. "She's asleep." She said to Tai's worried face.

Joe added, "Her cheek is a little swollen but that's all."

"If we run into Tk we demand he answers our questions." Tai said after a long pause.

"Even if it requires force?" Sora questioned with a sympathetic look towards Matt. He looked her squarely back in the eyes.

"Yes. I still believe Tk wouldn't do something like this, but if he has we need to stop him."

"Ok, let's go." Yolei commanded.

"Wait," Ken said with his brows furrowed, "of course you're not going."

"Yes, I am. He's my friend, too." Yolei rebutted loudly.

"But you're huge." Davis said as if it was obvious why she couldn't go.

"Shut up, Davis!" Yolei shouted back, "I'm going."

"Yolei," Sora said putting her hand on Yolei's shoulder, "you don't want anything to happen to the baby, right?" Yolei nodded slowly. "Then you've got the important job of watching over Kari."

Yolei gave the entire group a harsh stare, "Fine. But, tell me when you're going to the digital world." She loudly stomped away from the group and to Kari's side in anger but deep down she understood their sentiments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The digidestineds crammed into two cars and got to Cody and Tk's apartment complex within ten minutes. What they saw made them cringe. All of the residents were standing outside as one wing of the apartments went up in flame.

"Mom, Grandpa!" Cody yelled while rushing out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.

"Oh, Cody." His mom said enveloping him in a hug. "Where did you disappear to in the middle of the night? I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, mom. It was an emergency, I had to help a friend." His mom gave a gasp.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry about your friend. It's terrible what happened." Cody gave his mother a weird look.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's that boy," Cody's grandpa answered, "the one with the blond hair. He never came out."

"What?" Matt yelled as he and the others caught up. "Tk's stuck in there?"

"You're his brother, right? I'm so sorry." Cody's mom enveloped Matt in a hug before he could protest. "Your mom's over there." She pointed to where a group of woman were consoling a hysterical Nancy; Matt ran.

"Mom. What happened to Tk?"

"Matt." She cried and clung to him. "Whe-n I s-melled s-moke I ran to him b-but the door wouldn't bu-dge. They pu-lled me out...they pu-lled me out and it was t-too dangerous to go b-ack. My bab-y is in there."

Matt awkwardly patted his mother's back in comfort and eyed the others that had followed him over. He, like they, didn't believe Tk was trapped in that fire. He might've been the one to start it.

"Did you call Dad?"

Nancy cried into Matt's shoulder, "Y-es, he's on h-is way."

Luckily, Matt didn't have to console his mother for long. Hiro showed up within a few minutes and took the crying Nancy into his arms without a word to Matt; his grief was in silence. Matt made his way past all the mourning residents and towards the group of digidestineds. Instantly, Sora grabbed his hand.

"How are your parents?"

Matt shrugged, "As you would expect them to be after losing a son." Despite believing without a doubt that Tk wasn't in the fire, the possibility of Tk's death cut into his voice with a small shrill. Tai met Matt's eyes and knew they should move on and keep him distracted.

"We've been talking and since we have no way to get to the digital world or have access to whatever Tk was building we should go to the camp. It's where we were first taken to the digital world and in our last battle we were able to open up some type of portal there."

Matt nodded his head, "Ok, let's go."

"I'll call Yolei," Ken said as they all started walking to the cars, "Since the D3s aren't working I want to talk to her now in case we lose cell service on the way."

"Ask how Kari's doing." Davis and Tai yelled at almost the same time creating an echoing effect. Ken was already dialing but gave them a conformation nod.

"Did you find him?" Yolei whispered after answering on the first ring.

"It's more complicated than that." Ken answered slowly.

"What happened?" She demanded with a fierce bite in her voice.

"The apartment caught on fire. Tk's mom thinks he was trapped inside but we don't believe it."

"Oh my!" Yolei gasped more loudly than she intended. "Did anyone else get hurt? Cody's family?"

"No, thankfully everyone else got out alright."

"Are you coming back here?" Her voice was full of so much anticipation that Ken dreaded telling her the truth.

"We're going to the old camp; it's our last resort to get to the digital world."

"Oh." Yolei said much calmer then he expected. "You'll be safe won't you?"

"I'll try my best. We'll get Tk and figure out what all this mess is about."

"Please do. I can't bare to see Kari like this." Yolei sighed.

"Is she alright?"

Yolei didn't answer right away and chose her words carefully, "I'm not sure what's going on with her. She might be having nightmares or pleasant dreams, or some combination of. It's hard to tell."

Ken didn't know how to reply but was compelled to say, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm glad it's not you who's gone." Yolei got louder, "And you had better be safe and come back from the digital world soon."

"I will and Tk'll be with me."

"Good." Yolei said proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His head turned in circles like an ill designed carnival ride. He saw himself hit Kari and cringed. He didn't know what had prefaced his hit but nothing could possibly defend his actions: hitting her was the worst possible sin. Hence, his carnival ride was also one of self loathing.

Now, he was somewhere unknown talking to someone he'd never seen before. He didn't even know what it was: a human, digimon, or something else. All he could decipher was that it spoke and gave him chills.

* * *

_Please Review._

_Next time...to the digital world!  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Briefing

_Thanks for reviewing. Your comments are very encouraging. _

_- Xanpluto_

* * *

Chapter 7. Briefing

* * *

Yolei's head bolted up at the banging music. Within an instant she discovered it was Tai's alarm clock and she lurched forward to turn it off. Sighing she sat back down at the desk chair she'd fallen asleep in and watched Kari fuss.

"What time is it?" She grumbled without opening her eyes.

Yolei whispered, "Eight."

"Oh." Kari said and opened her eyes. She didn't show any surprise at seeing Yolei or being in Tai's room and Yolei didn't know whether or not she should ask about it.

"How are feeling?"

"Fine." Kari said simply.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"How about I go and make us some breakfast?"

"Ok."

Yolei gave Kari's shoulder a light rub and walked out of the room. Truthfully, she didn't know what to think of Kari's curt responses. At the very least she was making some effort to communicate. With time she'd get better. Yolei paused as she thought about time. It was eight o'clock that meant that the other digidestineds would be arriving at the camp soon; that also meant that there were only sixteen hours left in the countdown.

"What are you doing?"

Yolei turned abruptly and saw that Kari had caught her standing motionless with the fridge door open. "It doesn't look like there is much to eat." Yolei said nervously for no reason.

"There's always milk for cereal." Kari said and pulled two bowls out of the cupboard. Yolei grabbed the milk and handed it to her. "Captain Crunch or Life?"

"Life." Yolei said unsurely and Kari poured a bowl.

"Here's your life." Kari handed it to her and Yolei heard the twinge in her voice.

"Do you want to talk?" Yolei asked as they sat down and took a few bites.

"Not especially."

Yolei didn't feel satisfied and pushed once again, "It might be good to talk about it." Kari paused and put her spoon down. When she spoke her voice was unrecognizably calloused.

"I hope you don't find it offensive that I don't want to talk to you about my boy troubles. You are happily married to the man of your dreams and five months pregnant; I just found out that the man of my dreams is a liar and probably planning to destroy the digital world. See how there might be some animosity."

"Kari, this isn't you." Yolei warned worriedly.

"No Yolei, this is exactly me!" Kari shouted and got to her feet.

"Kari." Yolei said sternly and rose to her feet as well. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to crack. It took several minutes but it was expectantly Kari who plopped down with a mopey sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Yolei walked over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I know you are."

"I just can't rationalize that Tk would do something like this. He loves me. He loves digimon."

"There's probably something going on that we don't know about. The others will figure it out."

Kari turned around to face her, "Let me guess, they're off attempting a rescue mission."

"Yes." Yolei said simply.

"I know I had a meltdown but they should have waited for me."

"But then who would keep me company?" Yolei joked with a rub on her belly and Kari smiled. "Seriously though, they're trying to protect us."

"I know." Kari took another bite of cereal. "But, I don't always have to be protected."

Yolei gave her a slight gawk in amazement. She thought it shocking that Kari still didn't realize she was always being protected by those around her. Truthfully, because of her crest Kari was the most watched and overprotected digidestined in the group. Without thinking Yolei said her thoughts out loud, "Girl, I love you but you've got to come back down to reality. Tai has been protecting you since the day you were born and when he's not around you've got your pseudo big brother Matt. And then there's Tk who's always shielding you from the most insignificant woe." Yolei's hand snapped to her mouth when she saw Kari's face drop even further and frantically tried to explain, "I'm so sorry Kari. It's just the hormones talking; ignore what I just said. You've been courageous during out adventures and -

Kari's hand raised and Yolei shut her mouth immediately, "Just stop." Her voice was shaking. "I get it, ok. I've always got all these strong men around me so I've never stood on my own two feet -

"Kari that's not -"

"No Yolei, it is true." Kari was on her feet with her hands balled in quaking fists at her side, "I never needed to be strong so I let others fight my problems. That's why I fell apart yesterday. I was confronted with something that no one could protect me from: my braking heart."

"Kari-"

"I was so naive, but consider all this crest hoopla."

"Kari-"

"Light can't be dim it has to be strong."

"Kari, shut up!" Yolei yelled so loud that Kari had to pay attention. She saw that Yolei's eyes were wider than what seemed possible and she and everything else in the room was tinted in pink light. Kari hesitantly looked down at herself; she was the source of the light.

"What's happening to me?" She uttered softly and Yolei rushed around the table to grip her wrist. The light was blocked where her hand touched.

"It's definitely coming from within you." She said in fascinated fear. Then, with a sudden thought she shouted, "Kari, say digiport open!"

"But there's no computer." Kari tried to argue but Yolei's grip on her wrist tightened. "Fine. Digiport open!"

In no less than a second Kari and Yolei felt their insides twist and squirm as they fell through a whirlwind of color. When they hit something with a loud plop their heads still spun the sky above them.

"Yolei?" Kari said while holding her head and trying to sit up. She saw a flittering image of Yolei on her back and crawled over to her as fast as her dizzy self could manage. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Yolei stammered, "I landed on my back."

"Can you sit up?" Kari grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her into a sitting position. She looked fine for a moment then her face went instantly pale and she spewed all of her eaten breakfast into her lap. "Yolei?" Kari questioned worriedly.

"I feel better," Yolei said normally and wiped the side of her mouth, "everything stopped twirling."

"Ok, let's clean you up." Kari said looking around for the first time. "We're definitely in a digi world forest."

"Yolei!" A creature squawked from out of sight and the girls heard wings rapidly approach them. Within moments Hawkmon's tan form appeared in front of their eyes; Yolei stood up expecting a hug but Hawkmon stopped just short after seeing her clothes.

"Oh, right." Yolei said and reached out a clean hand to pet her beloved friend. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, of course." Hawkmon said, "but let's move quickly."

"Why?" Both Kari and Yolei echoed.

"The others are waiting and we haven't got much time." Hawkson said and lead the way back in the direction from which he'd came. Kari grabbed Yolei's arm just in case she needed to be steadied and they followed.

Within five minutes the trees thinned into a small clearing in which a small manufactured home sat in the center. It's crisp edges, bright paint, and generic composition were extremely out of place. To make matters even more odd, a soda vending machine was placed a few feet from the front door.

"They're here!" An excited voice meowed and Gatomon burst through the door and jumped into Kari's arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari said in relief. The sight of her old friend and partner in combat made her problems seem easier to manage. Soon all of the other digidestined's digimon came out of the house to greet them. They steered clear of actually touching Yolei but their greetings were welcoming just the same.

"Come in. Let's clean you up." Hawkson said dragging Yolei inside. She was taken behind a curtain where she removed her dirtied clothes for Gomamon to wash and Agumon to dry. Meanwhile the digimon informed the girls what was happening.

"Digimon disappear in the middle of the night." Gabumon began. "No one knows where they go or if they go willingly."

"Sometimes these things will show up. They look like digimon but they're deformed; sometimes data even hangs loose. Eventually, they all explode right in front of our eyes." Biyomon said with a chill.

"Why didn't you tell us about them earlier?" Kari asked.

"We didn't know how bad it was. When we finally realized we couldn't get through to any of you. Even Gennai hasn't been able to make contact for a week." Armadillomon explained.

Palmon continued, "Gennai finally told us to wait in this house until light fell from the sky. He said everything would be explained then but we'd only have less then a day to save the world."

"So, what do you know?" Veemon demanded directly, "Where's Davis?"

Yolei's head poked out behind the sheet with a sympathetic look at all the digimon and then at Kari. "He and the others are trying to find a way to the digital world." She finally said.

"How did you get here?" Agumon asked quizzically while handing Hawkmon the dried clothes to give to Yolei.

Yolei waited for Kari to answer but when it looked like she wasn't going to said, "Kari brought us unexpectedly."

The digimon stared at Kari and she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, "I don't know what happened."

"It could be like that time you created the portal to the Dark Ocean." Gatomon offered. "Tk, Patamon, and I were transported between dimensions." By the time Gatomon finished everyone's eyes were downcasted. For Kari and Yolei it was the mention of Tk, for the digimon it was another name.

"Where's Patamon?" Kari finally asked the questioned that had been bothering her since their arrival. Gatomon wouldn't look at her. It was Armadillomon who finally spoke after a long and anxious pause.

"Three days ago we were out frolicking outside of Primary Village and Elecmon said that he had to show Patamon something immediately. Neither has been seen since."

"Three days?" Yolei appeared newly dressed and stood next to Kari, "That's way before Tk left. It might not be connected."

"Of course it's connected." Kari said softly and then explained to the waiting digimon with a gulp, "Something's going on with Tk. We don't know exactly what, but he's been messing with the digital world and at midnight tonight something big is going to happen."

"There's something you're not telling us. Something that's upsetting you" Gatomon said with a paw on Kari's leg. She wasn't fooled by Kari's calm voice.

"It's human stuff." Kari said vaguely making eye contact with the digimon, "Human stuff you wouldn't understand, but everything is fine now. I'm ready to fight...even if it's against Tk."

"Fight Tk!" Gabumon exclaimed. "It's that serious. Does Matt know?"

"Yes, everyone knows." Yolei explained, "And we're not saying it's definite that we'll fight Tk; it's one of many possibilities."

Everyone remained in thoughtful silence for a few seconds and then Gomamon spoke up, "I just remembered, Tentomon do you have that thing?" Tentomon looked at him in confusion.

"Oh right." He buzzed and awkwardly began poking at the grey spikes on his wings.

Gomamon joined him in his search and explained, "Joe asked Izzy to make something just in case we needed to contact them urgently from the digital world...ah, here it is!" Gomamon smiled as one of the spikes unscrewed to reveal a small jump drive hidden in the cavity inside. He offered it to the girls and Yolei grabbed it immediately.

"Leave it to Joe to prepare for the worst case scenario." Kari smiled to herself.

"Yes, but we need a computer in order to do anything." Yolei said with a disheartened frown.

"There's one in the other room!" Agumon said with a jump. "I'll take you."

Without a second of hesitation everyone rushed to the other room where not only stacks of crooked books were piled all around the floor, but an old computer sat on a tiny desk. "Ancient but workable." Yolei said while hitting the power button. After the starting screen appeared she said, "Here goes nothing," and inserted the jump drive into it's slot. Everyone cringed but anticlimactically nothing happened.

"Is it incompatible?" Kari asked anxiously.

"I don't think so." Yolei said while getting onto My Computer and searching for the device. She found it and clicked. The next screen had a single folder labeled Open in Emergency Only. "Ok, here goes nothing, again." As soon as Yolei clicked the screen began to crackle and spit into stripes of several colors; it looked as if they'd gotten a TV error signal. Then everything went black except for a single, flashing word in white print: Connecting...

* * *

_Are you dying to know what happens next? Well, you won't have to wait long but remember to review first._

_Next time...Kari and Yolie go on an adventure  
_


	8. Chapter 8:Connecting

**Chapter 8: Connecting**

After the torturous three hour drive to the old camp they arrived anxious and upset to see that it was in ruins. The signs were completely faded; the pathways were becoming overgrown with rogue bushes; and the cabins were falling over and scorched black. Overall, it was a sad sight.

"Was there a fire?" Sora said testing the sturdiness of the first building.

"It isn't important." Matt said leading the group towards the exact place they'd disappeared from all those years ago.

"Right, sorry." Sora said while jogging to catch up to him and slip her hand into his.

"Izzy. Ken. Anything?" Tai asked as the two bent over Izzy's old computer.

"Digiport open." Ken cried then looked disappointed. "No, it's not working."

"I'm checking to see if the programming code has been disrupted but I haven't found anything." Izzy typed furiously, "I'm also trying to scan for any residue data streams but to no avail."

"Could we just raise our digivices in the air?" Mimi said simply. The others looked at her like it was a dumb idea but nonetheless pulled out their digivices. "It's like what we did with our cell phones and Diaboromon." After a few seconds of everyone holding up their phones and nothing happening Izzy lowered his hand.

"I think it's better that we keep rechecking the programming." He said with a guilty look at Mimi. "Sorry."

Mimi shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"If Izzy and Ken are messing with the computer stuff the rest of us can still try it." Davis encouraged.

"But Davis-

Before anyone could finish their thought Izzy let out a yelp, stood up, and flung his digivice away from him. It began to send off tiny spark of electricity making everyone back away.

"What's happening, Izzy?" Tai asked more loudly than he intended.

"I don't know." Izzy responded in equally loud surprise. "Maybe the countdown started early or..." Izzy paused to calm himself and think. Then the thought struck him as hard in the head as a stack of bricks, "Or Tentomon is trying to contact me! I need to get the digivice into my computer."

"Done." Matt said without a moment of hesitation and grabbed the sparking digivice. He winced but ran it to Izzy's abandoned computer on the ground and securely fastened it into the port without complaint. As soon as the two connected the sparks stopped and Izzy grabbed his computer.

"It's connecting." Izzy exclaimed and the others crowded around him to see the screen. After a few tense moments the screen turned white and Izzy typed furiously.

_Tentomon, are you alright?_

After a few more tense seconds a reply appeared.

_It'sYolei. Yes, we're all ok right now._

"What?" Ken shouted before he even finished reading the message. "How can Yolei be with the digimon?" His breathing was quickening so fast that Davis hit him on the shoulder.

"Calm down or you'll have a heart attack. Izzy ask her." Izzy was already typing before Davis asked.

_How did you get to the digital world?_

_Kari, brought us. We don't know exactly how it happened but you guys need to get here quick. Something strange is going on and Patamon's been missing for days._

"Ask if they've seen Tk?" Matt demanded and Izzy obeyed.

_No. We're on File Island and are going to go investigate Primary Village - that's where Patamon disappeared from. We might find Tk along the way._

"No. Tell her to stay put. She shouldn't go anywhere dangerous." Ken shouted and Izzy shortened his message.

_We don't want you to get hurt. Wait for us._

_Are you close to getting here?_

Izzy regretfully wrote, _No._

_Then time is ticking and we've got to do all that we can before it's too late. The digimon want me to assure you that they'll protect us._

Ken took the laptop from Izzy.

_Yolei, it's Ken. Please don't leave where ever you are. Think of the baby._

The reply took longer than normal to appear and Ken's knuckles turned white in anticipation.

_Meet us in Primary Village. I love you, bye._

"No!" Ken shouted and wrote a reply which wasn't answered.

"She'll be careful." Sora said putting a hand on Ken's tight fingers so that Izzy could take the computer back.

"Something could still happen to her, there are a thousand dangers in the digital world." Ken responded dryly.

"C'mon, let's go sit down." Mimi said as she and Sora dragged him over to a nearby fallen log.

"How could Kari take them to the digital world?" Tai asked Izzy seriously. In all of Ken's turmoil no one had bothered to look at how grave Tai's face had gotten. His beloved and recently hysterical sister was also in danger.

"I don't know, Tai." Izzy said with slight agitation. He was typing several codes into the white chat screen on his computer and looked frustrated after each bad entry.

"Tai, I think we should let Izzy do whatever he's doing in peace." Joe warned. Tai gave him an angry look but then changed to apologetic.

"Ok."

"Joe, weren't you worried that we didn't have any supplies for going to the digital world? Maybe we could find something here." Cody said helpfully.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Matt, Tai, you remember where the mess hall is, right?" They each gave apprehensive looks. "Go check it out while Cody and I go to the nurse's office." Matt and Tai reluctantly left Izzy alone and walked towards the biggest cabin while Joe and Cody walked in the opposite direction.

"Do you think it was a wise idea to let them go together?" Cody asked insecurely and Joe gave a smile.

"I've known them long enough to know that they'll talk each other out of their funks even if it involves a few punches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Yolei left the computer she, Kari, and the digimon began their journey to Primary Village. It wasn't within walking distance so both Hawkmon and Gatomon digivolved and carried the others. By flying their trip took less than half an hour. They reached the gates of Primary Village and preceded cautiously.

"A few Goosmon have taken over Elecmon's duties." Nefertimon informed as she and Aquailamon de-digivolved. As if on cue a Goosmoon appeared on the other side of the gate rushing with a basket of fish towards a field of newborns.

"Excuse me." Biyomon hailed. The Goosmon waved them over.

"I'm in hurry. Come and we'll talk as I feed them." The group rushed to catch up as she continued on her path. "You're two of the digidestineds, aren't you?" She said when they were by her side.

"Yes, I'm Yolei and this is Kari. We have a few questions for you."

"Alright, I expected this." She said handing the basket of fish to Kari to hold as she rocked a crying Poyomon.

"Have you seen any other digidestined around lately?" Agumon asked and a second Poyomon jumped into his arms.

"No," Goosmon took the Poyomon from him and gave it a fish to eat, "you're the first I've seen in my entire life. I've only seen the pictures of you in the books." It was the first time Yolei and Kari had heard about the books and would have been flattered if not for importance of their interrogation.

"What about a Patamon and Elecmon?"

Goosmon's face turned sad as she turned to the next digimon. "No one knows what happened to Elecmon. He simply vanished and left all the babies abandoned; thankfully, my brother was passing through and noticed the crying before any of them starved. As for Patamon, I haven't seen any since I got here."

"Oh, is there anything strange or out of the ordinary going on?" Kari asked.

"Honey, everything has been getting strange the last few days." Goosmon continued to the next patch of digimon with a sad expression on her face. "I've heard news from town about weird creatures that keep showing up. Something fishy is in the midst."

"But, in Primary Village nothing is wrong?" Yolei was disappointed but couldn't give up questioning Goosmon even if it was for the tiniest bit of information.

Goosmon sighed, "I'm sorry, but unless you're concerned about an infant digimon that repeats the same name over and over again I haven't got anything peculiar to tell you."

"Well, thanks for your time." Yolei said and Goosemon took the basket of fish from Kari and continued on her way. "What do we do now?"

"We could go to the nearest town and find one of those weird digimon." Palmon offered.

"That might help," Gabumon agreed, "but the others are meeting us here."

"They'll just have to catch up to us; we'll leave a message with Goosmon." Kari decided for the group and began running to catch up with the quick moving digimon. "Goosmon!" She called.

"Goosmon turned around while holding a deep purple, perfectly circular infant digimon that Kari had never seen before. "Some of our friends might come looking for us. Will you please tell them we moved on to the next village."

"Sure." Goosmon nodded and Kari turned to leave; however, before she'd even gotten a step away she heard a long squeak that made her body freeze instantaneously.

"What did it just say?" Kari said as she snapped around.

"The only thing it ever says: Tk."

As if on cue the little digimon sang, "Tkkkkkk," and hopped into Kari's arms.

"Come on back here squirt." Goosmon said while trying to grab the digimon but it bounced out of her reach every time. "What a pain."

"Who is this digimon?" Kari said as she recovered from her slight shock. Goosmon looked ashamed and didn't answer immediately.

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen one before and it's never said its name, unless that name is Tk. It's the strange digimon I mentioned earlier."

"How long has it been here?" Kari demanded as her voice became steadily louder and the digimon jumped onto her shoulder.

"Since before I got here and from the look of its basket a good many months. These things aren't meant to last more than a digimon's first few weeks before digivolving. That guy's basket is nearly molding."

"Kari, what's taking so long? Aquilamon and Nefertimon are ready to go." Yolei said as she approached and smiled when the tiny digimon jumped on her own shoulder, "And who's this pretty little guy?"

The digimon said in its squeaky voice, "Tkkkkkk," and Yolei's face fell flat.

"Who is this?" She picked up the digimon and stared into its tiny black eyes deeply.

"We don't know, but he's been an infant for far longer than natural." Kari briefed then turned to Goosmon. "Can we take him? We'll take care of him, I promise."

Goosmon looked prepared to refuse but the two girl's expressions were too serious to question. "Fine, but only because _she_ likes you so much."

"Thanks." Kari said enveloping Goosmon in an unexpected hug then quickly departed with Yolei towards their digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys! Get here quick!" Izzy shouted and nine sets of thumping feet rushed towards him.

"What is it!" Ken huffed first.

"Our chat connection with the digital world was never disconnected and I think I may have accessed the data stream."

"You can get us there?" Tai said proudly. "Izzy, you're the greatest!"

"I know, I know. But, it's going to be a crude and unpleasant journey." Izzy warned.

"Bring it on." Matt said with a smile and patted Izzy on the back.

"Ok everyone, grab hold of each other and don't let go." Izzy said as he finished typing the final code and held his finger above the enter key. "Digi-world here we come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for reading. Please Review._

_Next time...our villain is revealed. Is it Tk?_


	9. Chapter 9: Defending

_Hey, everyone! I love getting reviews because it helps both motivate and direct my writing; therefore, keep them coming!_

_And to those reviewers who are confused about Tk, I hope this chapter makes things a tiny bit clearer. However, everything won't be completely revealed for at least two chapters.  
_

_Thanks, Xanpluto_

* * *

Chapter 9. Defending

* * *

In an old castle atop a steep mountain Tk sat in a lush throne. He lazily stretched back his arms and hung his head over the arm rest to stare at the elaborate ceiling. It was painted in a sequence of frames each with its own unique location and array of digimon. In fact, the only reoccurring theme or figure to unite the masterpiece was that of a humanoid digimon wearing a dark cloak. It always remained in the background as if watching something with its shadowed eyes.

"Master Tk." A gruff voice interrupted Tk's thoughts and he lifted his head to see the elephant like Tapiamon approach.

"What is it?" He said in a clearly annoyed voice and resumed examining the ceiling.

"Pseudomon is on his way to talk to you."

The digimon sounded as if he had more to say but feared to say it, "Spit it out." Tk encouraged without looking at him.

"Master Tk, Pseudomon is very possessive of his throne. Maybe you should get down before he arrives."

"Pshhh," Tk spat, "He wouldn't dare make me angry." Tapirmon didn't respond or move from his spot for a few minutes and finally Tk asked a question that was bothering him, "What's this painting supposed to be about?"

"No one knows." He said fearfully; given Tk's foul mood he expected to be yelled at, "It's been here since the castle was built thousands of years ago. Some digimon have tried to remove or destroy it but all of their attempts failed."

"And the cloaked digimon?" Tk pursued further.

"An ancient digimon that went extinct long ago. It's referenced in history books but never by direct name. Some believe it lived for centuries and had powers greater than a mega."

"That's enough with the history lesson." A deep voice interrupted. "Leave us Tapirmon and let no one enter."

Tk could here the sounds of Tapirmon floating out of the room and a screech as he shut the heavy door. After a few moments he lifted his head to meet the newly arrived digimon. Its body was like that of seven foot humanoid black shell with smoke swirling eerily on the inside. His two arms as well as the collar around his thin neck were a deep red and his eyes were a stark white. In essence, he was one mysterious and intimidating figure.

"You wanted to talk?" Tk said without fear.

"Yes." Pseudomon said while waving his arm and a larger and grander chair then the one Tk sat in appeared out of thin air. He sat down, "How is the boy?"

"It took a while but I think he's finally calmed down since I hit the girl. Definitely not a threat." Tk finally sat up and faced Pseudomon lazily. "I'm starting to regret that a little bit. At first I thought she was repulsive and I avoided contact but I've decided there are some pleasurable things about being a human including getting to fondle her. Alas, she probably wouldn't want to do it now."

"You could have kissed her for much longer if you hadn't blown your cover." Pseudomon spat spitefully.

"Relax, it's not like they can do anything about it know. I started running that program a week ago." Pseudomon didn't look anywhere close to being relaxed as his fingers clenched the armrests. Tk noticed and eased up on his smug smile. "What happened?"

Pseudomon's inside smoke swirled faster and he snapped, "They're here."

"What?" Tk said in shock, "How could that have happened? I blocked all the gates."

"The girl, Light, brought herself and another girl through some unforeseen data stream and then helped the others get through. Light and the other girl are with all their digimon now, yet are separated from the rest of the digidestineds. They're bound to meet up soon."

"And you want me to go attack them before they meet and pose a real threat?" Tk guessed.

"Precisely." Pseudomon half cackled.

"Who first? Those without the digimon would be the easiest."

"No, they pose the least amount of threat. Go for Light and the other girl. Take a handful of digimon to distract the rookies and defeat the two that digivolve."

"Are we killing?" Tk said while standing up and stretching out his arms.

"No killing. After midnight it will be helpful to have those digimon on our side. However, it won't really matter if they're a little beaten up in the process." Pseudomon gave another cackle and stood up to put his arm on Tk's shoulder. "And Quasimon, don't let the boy get rattled up again."

"Aye, aye." Tk said with a mocking salute and walked towards the door, "I'll be a perfect gentlemen and maybe score another kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yolei, Kari, and the digimon landed outside the village with fourteen hours to spare in the countdown. They entered the gates of the village only to see most of the digimon hectically crowding around a fallen Gekomon. It looked badly beaten with gashes bleeding profusely despite several Yokomon's attempts to treat the wounds.

"What happened?" Agumon asked the nearest digimon.

"He was attacked near the opposite side of the forest." After responding automatically the small furry creature turned to see who he was talking to and jumped.

"Humans!" He shouted loudly and the crowd quieted except the wailing Gekomon.

"Bring them here!" The Gekomon demanded as strongly as he could manage in his croaked voice. The crowd parted and the group approached. Kari was the first to bend down to the wounded digimon and her new purple friend bounced on her shoulder excitedly.

"What happened, Gekomon?"

"A human boy helped me. He protected me from the Dorugamon and gave me a chance to escape and find help. You need to help him; he doesn't stand a chance." After saying what he intended the Gekomon fainted in an exhausted slumber and Kari and Yolei looked at each other.

"Do you think the others made it here already? They'd be unprotected." Yolei said quickly. She dared not mention the idea that it was Tk because it might bring false hope.

"We need to go find him." Palmon said with distress.

"C'mon." Kari waved them all forward towards the direction the other digimon were pointing. "Whoever it is they need our help." Despite what Kari said she was unprepared for the shock she received a long sprint later when she saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree and staring straight towards them.

"Hey Kari. Yolei." It said sweetly, "How you feeling?"

"Tk!" Yolei shouted, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much." He said straightening up and letting his crossed arms fall to his sides. "Just thought I'd greet you all to File Island. You've only been here once or twice before so I could give you a tour; I spent many long nights here as a child." Tk then looked over to the hoard of rookie digimon, "You remember don't you?"

"We had a lot of good times here." Gomamon said warily.

"Some good, some bad." Tk said with a nonchalant flick of his wrist.

"Where's Patamon?" Gatomon interrupted his reminiscence and Tk gave her a wry smile.

"He's around. Living the high life if you know what I mean." Tk snapped his head slightly and everyone saw Infinity Mountain barely visible through the trees. The original six digimon gasped.

"Has Devimon returned and taken Patamon hostage?" Gabumon said with great worry for the flying pig and great concern for their own safety. When Tk chuckled his concerns only increased. The laugh was malevolent and though Tk hadn't done anything to them the digimon prepared to defend themselves and protect the girls.

"Who's Devimon?" Veemon asked dumbly. He too had tensed but didn't understand why.

"He was a digimon we faced," Tk answered before anyone else, "our first villain to be exact. But, his power was pretty pitiful. So Gabumon, the answer is no." Tk smiled, "Devimon is not back. We wouldn't even let him join our gang if you know what I mean."

"So, you admit you're in on this." Yolei declared.

"I never denied I wasn't." Tk said as if the statement was more then obvious.

"What's your plan? What happens at midnight?"

"Tsk, tsk." Tk said taking very deliberate and slow steps forward. "Yolei, do you really think I would tell you that? I haven't got some serial killer's prerogative." Hawkmon stepped in front of Yolei and they backed up slowly. "I could kill you without saying a single thing and it wouldn't even cause a wrinkle on my beautiful forehead."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Hawkmon yelled fiercely.

Tk stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. I'll let Dorugamon do it." As he finished his sentence the winger raptor appeared behind Tk and rushed towards Yolei and Hawkmon.

"Gatamon digivolve to...ANGEWOMAN!"

Angewoman blocked Yolei and Hawkmon at the last second kicking Dorugamon hard in the belly.

"Tk, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kari shouted. The look on her face was pure fury and disbelief.

"Sorry Kar," Tk said in his normally sweet voice but now it gave Kari the chills, "but you guys have got to go." At the wave of his hand Dorugamon pranced forward again.

"Power Metal!" He shouted and orbs of metal shot towards Angewoman. She hadn't been expecting their speed and was sent flying back.

"Hawmon digivolve!" Yolei shouted as Dorugamon readied himself for another attack.

"Hawkmon digivolve to...AQUILAMON!"

Aquilamon used her 'Blast Rings' and Angewoman fired 'Heaven's Charge' successfully forcing Dorugamon back and his data began to disappear. In the background Tk clapped his hands eerily.

"Good job. A shame though, he was a great chess player. Anyways, round two." A Buraimon revealed itself from behind a tree. The bird man held his two katanas ready to strike and walked to Tk's side. "Clockmon, get out here and level the playing field." A machine digimon with a clock for a stomach and hammer for a weapon approached awkwardly. "Have fun, but don't kill them."

The digimon raced forward immediately aiming for the rookie digimon who attacked without doing any damage. Luckily, Angewoman and Aquilamon weren't far behind and separated their foes from the rookies and digidestined. Clockmon made the big, distracting attacks while Buraimon snuck behind Aquilamon and whispered 'Tsubame Nimai Gaeshi'. Light formed on his blade aiming for Aquilamon's back.

"Aquilamon move!" Yolei shouted. Aquilamon was able to avoid the brunt of the attack but her wing had a large wound in it. Buraimon angrily turned to Yolei and aimed the attack at her.

"Yolei, get down!" Kari yelled and she stepped in front of Yolei's vulnerable body. The rookies followed suit and all of them took the hit for her.

"Kari!" Angewoman said sending her 'Heel of Justice' to defeat the bothersome Clockmon. Aquilamon also sent another powerful 'Blast Ring' making a direct hit on Buraimon's chest. Both digimon disappeared into data.

"Kari, are you ok?" Yolei said frantically as Kari dropped to her knees. The other, now in-training, digimon turned to her as well.

"Never better." Kari coughed with a crooked smile. "You and the baby are ok, right?" Yolei nodded her head, "And the little purple gal?" Kari said looking for the unnamed digimon. Yolei looked around but didn't see her either.

"Look there." Yokomon indicated on the other side of the clearing where Tk stood holding his head and the little digimon bounced while calling his name.

"What's she doing?" Koromon asked worriedly.

"Stay back." Angewoman demanded. "Aquilamon?" Aquilamon nodded and they both approached cautiously to get the tiny digimon.

"Stop it!" Tk yelled at the little thing as it tried to bounce closer and he backed away.

"Tkkkkkkkk!" It squeaked persistently.

"Little digimon," Angewoman said softly, "come back here." The digimon didn't comply and finally hopped onto Tk's shoulder. He flicked it off with great force sending the digimon flying fiercely into the ground; luckily, Aquilamon was fast enough to catch it.

"Kari!" Yolei shouted as she watched the girl cough up blood as the others were distracted.

"Her body isn't as resistant as we digimon are." Angewomon said while coming to her aid. "We must get her out of here."

"No!" Tk yelled. Now that the infant digimon was farther away from him he'd regained a little bit of composure. However, he still gripped his head with one hand and wore a squint on his face. "You are not allowed to leave. You will perish here. Attack."

Over a dozen digimon came out of no where and rushed towards them. Yolei was defenseless; Kari was wounded; Angewoman was exhausted; Aquilamon's wing was withering; and the infant and eight in-training digimon stood no chance against their foes. The result was their impending doom.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Declaring

_This is a bit shorter than previous chapters but it has several plot twisters, enjoy - Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 10. Declaring**

* * *

The journey was the most frightful and torturous thing any of them had ever been through. Their bodies were sliced into so many pieces that they felt like vegetables on a chef's cutting board.

"Izzzzzzzzy!" Tai yelled but his voice was fragmented as much as his body was.

Then, in their spasms of pain a familiar voice strained as if in immense exhaustion, "Children, you must hurry." They dropped to the hard ground.

"What the hell!" Matt said first as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

"Where are we Izzy?" Mimi said weakly as Joe helped her to her feet.

Izzy's computer hadn't made the journey with them and he looked lost without it, "I don't know. I thought we'd come out at the computer Kari and Yolei used."

"So, we don't know where they are?" Ken sighed. The worry and exhaustion made him, and the other digidestineds, feel morose. Izzy didn't answer.

"I feel that whoever was behind that voice did something." Cody speculated wisely.

"Yeah, I totally recognize it from somewhere." Davis said. "Almost like it could be Genni if he'd gotten really old."

"Davis, you're a genius! Mimi said giving him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed crimson.

"That was exactly Genni's old voice," Sora added, "It has been so long that I didn't recognize it."

"It sounded like he'd lost all his energy; maybe he is the one responsible for bringing us here." Joe theorized.

"Did you hear that?" Matt said not long after Joe had finished. The others perked their ears and heard light thumps in the distance.

"Come on!" Tai signaled and set off running with everyone else in close pursuit. As they ran farther and farther the noises got louder. They recognized many as Aquilamon and Angewoman's attacks which only encouraged them to go faster. Then Kari's name was screamed and they sprinted the last few feet through the tree line.

A powerful pulse ran through the ground as colored light burst from a central area where the in-training digimon sat. The force itself sent their attackers flying backwards and then the light dissipated revealing all of the Champion digimon. Knowing immediately what to do they charged into action.

"Yolei! Kari!" Several people shouted and ran over to them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Yolei said annoyed as Ken tried to coddle her, "Kari needs help. She took a blow for me."

"Joe." Tai pleaded but he was already examining her.

"Relax." Kari said while staring lazily up at the group and especially her brother. Her skin was dirtied and scratched but otherwise she looked externally fine. It was the blood she was coughing up that worried Joe. "I'll be fine."

Tai looked at Joe for a conformation, "I can't know the internal damage for sure."

"Stop staring at me like I'm some weakling." Kari sat up on her own despite the others protests. She wiped the blood off her chin and sighed. "Where's Tk?"

The others gave a look of surprise; they'd been too worried about her and Yolie to notice Tk's presence. However, one voice did reply after a short pause. "He left." Matt stood a little farther away then everybody else and stared at empty space, "He gave us a glare of death and then disappeared."

"Let's go after him! ExVeemon!" Davis shouted and called his digimon over as the remaining foes were vaporized.

"Yes, Davis." ExVeemon said and prepared to leave.

"No, don't do that!" Yolei shouted. "Davis, you're only going to get ExVeemon hurt if he goes now."

"She's right." Angewoman said as she stood in front of them and de-digivolved to Gatomon. The other digimon followed suit and officially greeted their partners.

"But we'll lose Tk." Davis said passionately.

"We know where he's going." Yolei reasoned, "It's at the top of that mountain over there, Infinity Mountain I believe."

"What, really?" Sora said in disbelief.

"It's true." Bioymon told her. "They're probably up in the castle."

"So Devimon has Tk." Matt spat.

"No!" Gabumon corrected him quickly. "We thought that, too, but Tk denied it. He said Devimon was weak and he was working for someone much worse."

"Oh my." Mimi gasped into her hand.

"If I'm correct," Cody began slowly and looked at Matt for confirmation, "Tk thought that Devimon was the pure essence of evil. For him to now say he is weak has to be significant."

"Wait, what?" Kari questioned while trying to stand up but both Joe and Tai kept her seated. "I didn't know that and I know everything about Tk." The older digidestineds looked at her guiltily accompanied with a dramatic pause that was interrupted only by the purple, infant digimon jumping onto her shoulder.

"Who's that little guy?" Mimi said sweetly.

The digimon called out it's only known word in reply, "Tkkkkkkkk."

"We found her in Primary Village. We don't know what it is or what it's called." Yolei answered. "But, never mind that. What aren't you guys telling us? Why does Cody know?"

"Tell me now, Tai." Kari said sternly.

"It's really personal." Matt painfully began to explain. "Devimon was our first villain and Angemon sacrificed himself to save us all. Tk watched his digimon die when he was only eight years old." His eyes flicked towards Ken for a brief second knowing he could understand how Tk felt, "We didn't know much about the digital world back then and we definitely didn't know he would be reborn."

"So, Tk was traumatized." Kari said in disbelief. She pushed away Joe and Tai's arms and stood up, "He was traumatized and he didn't tell me. That little wanker." Kari cursed and the infant digimon bounced excitedly on her shoulder. "How dare he not tell me."

"Kari, calm down." Tai warned shockingly. Never before had he seen his sister get this upset.

"I will not calm down, Tai. I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind. That, of all things, is something he should've told me a long time ago.

"Kari." Yolei said putting her hand on Kari's wrist. She gave a wry smile, "Let's go kick his ass."

"This is such a dramatic moment of girl power." Mimi squealed, "Count me in."

"Me, too. A woman scorned is a powerful thing indeed." Sora declared and then looked over her shoulder to Matt, "Aren't you coming, too?"

Matt sighed, "Maybe not to kick his ass but definitely to help him."

"They're one in the same." Yolei said and slipped her hand into Ken's. "Let's go everybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You screwed up!" Pseudomon's voice boomed off the walls. "Not only are all the digidestineds still alive but they've reunited with their digimon."

"Stop it." Tk demanded in a dangerous voice. He sat down in Pseudomon's chair and still had one hand to his forehead. "He's started acting up again; worse than before."

"Are you not able to control him?" Pseudomon spat quieter than before but still with the same venom.

"I can handle it." Tk said meeting his eyes with the same venomous look.

"If you can't I'll dispose of you." Pseudomon threatened and the swirls inside his shell spun dangerously.

Tk looked at him and laughed. He dropped his hand from his head and lounged further into the padded seat. "You wouldn't dare. Let's face it, outside this body you're more powerful than me but from within I hold all the cards. You wouldn't want your precious hope to be destroyed, would you?" Tk sneered, "You hurt me, I kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._


	11. Chapter 11: Traveling

Everyone's reviews have been absolutely amazing. And, if you think the story is crazy now just wait a few chapters. I've got a ton of surprises waiting for you.

-Xanpluto

* * *

**Chapter 11. Traveling**

* * *

The digimon had used a lot of energy recently so flying to the top of Infinity Mountain was not possible despite their time crunch. Instead they climbed the mountain while searching for food along the way. It was a tedious process that put everyone on edge.

"No one has attacked yet, you would think someone would attack us." Joe worried out loud and no one was willing to disagree with him.

"Maybe everyone took a siesta." Gomamon offered happily. The others smiled mostly for the attempt he'd made at lifting their spirits.

"Is it really siesta time?" Gatomon asked tiredly.

"It's almost one." Izzy said while looking at his watch.

"We need to stop." Kari demanded and stood blocking their path. Everyone was surprised it wasn't her who wanted to rush forward. "We're all tired and it will do no one any good if we faint from exhaustion at the top."

"She's right." Joe offered. "Some of us haven't gotten any sleep in the last 24 hours and a forty-five minute nap could mean the difference between life and death."

Though many wanted to, no one could argue with his logic. "Forty-five minutes, that's it." Matt said flatly and sat down.

"I'll take watch since I did get sleep." Kari said and put her hand up to stop Tai's oncoming assault. She met his eyes with a hard stare, "Drop it Tai. You need to sleep; I don't."

"Fine." Tai caved after several moments and sat down. Everyone simply stared wondering what had changed inside Kari. Never before had she shown so much strength or declared a battle of wills with Tai.

As Kari sat herself on the outskirts of the quickly snoring group she pet the purple infant softly. She remained silent for a moment than began to talk to her. "Why do you keep saying Tk's name, darling?"

"Tkkkk." She squeaked.

"You must be here to help us, right? When Tk saw you he started freaking out. I guess he was freaking out before that but it got much worse when you were close."

"Tkkkk."

"You're here to save him, you must be."

"Tkkkk." The little digimon jumped onto Kari and in an instant her surroundings fell to blackness. Another second later her head began to ache like it was a child's play toy. Torn in several directions she became disoriented in the blackness. However, her world lightened as the little digimon appeared on her shoulder and radiated a soft purple light. The light seemed to wash away her pain, but her anguish increased as she saw the withered body in front of her.

"Oh my God, Tk." She gasped and kneeled down towards his side. He made no motion that he saw her and instead stared at a fixed point in the distance. His eyes had lost their cerulean shine and his skin was paler than a ghost. He also looked far skinny than normal; almost as if he'd been starving for years. Kari touched her hand to his cheek and was frightened by its chill. "What happened to you?"

Kari expected no response therefore her hairs stood on end when she heard a deep laugh. It came from beyond the darkness as if carried by an airless wind.

"St-op-it." Tk's meek voice cracked. "N-ooo-p-ain."

Before she could be any more shocked Kari grabbed Tk's hands and held them tight. He showed no acknowledgment of the action except to quiver. Then, the darkness surrounding Kari disappeared and she was back on the side of Infinity Mountain with tears in her eyes. The little digimon gave one small bounce of comfort.

"What are they doing to him? What has happened to my Tk?" Kari cried and got to her feet with fists shaking.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked as she rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"It's awful, Gatomon, Tk's in the darkness. He looks like he's dying in the darkness." Gatomon ignored her numerous questions and jumped into Kari's arms.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out."

"Tkkkk." The little digimon said making Kari give another wail.

"Kari, let's wake everyone up and get to the castle." Gatomon said supportively and moved to jump down to alert the others. However, her muscles froze in mid action and a flash of purple light surrounded all three bodies. For a moment they and the sleeping bodies of their fellow companions were trapped in a dark vortex. Their bodies shimmered as if their molecules were fighting the need to rip apart. Another second passed and the darkness vanished and was replaced with the darkness of stone walls. Gatomon's feet finally touched the ground, but it was ice cold.

Kari looked over to the sleeping bodies of her friends. Where once their heads may have rested on a log now they were simply piled on the floor unaware of their movement. "Tai. Tai!" Kari ran over to his brother's side and shook him. His eyes slid open drowsily along with many others who became alarmed at her call.

"Where are we?" Mimi's frightened squeal caused everyone's eyes to open quicker.

"Kari, what's going on?" Tai jumped to his feet and grabbed his sisters shoulders roughly.

"Is this a dream? Please say this is a dream, anyone? I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the woods." Joe began to rant.

"If I were dreaming there would be a feast, so no Joe this is not a dream." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"Kari?" Tai tried again.

"It wasn't me, Tai." Kari said as she shook off her brother's arms. She walked over to the infant digimon who sat silently next to Gatomon. When close enough the digimon jumped onto her shoulder. "It was her."

"It's only an infant digimon, it shouldn't have any power." Garurumon spoke on behalf of the group.

"She does." Gatomon defended.

"Somehow she brought us all here, but before that she showed me something." Kari said wistfully, "She showed me Tk suffering. He looked starved and as if he hadn't been in the sun for years."

"Years?" Matt questioned worriedly, "He's only been gone a few hours."

"Or so we think." Sora said supportively.

"If we consider the abnormal changes ever since Tk's miracle recovery it might be possible to conclude that we haven't been with the real Tk for quite a long time." Cody reasoned.

"Are you suggesting that there's an imposture Tk?" Armadillomon looked at Cody with unsure eyes.

"The digimon, whom are simple digital codes, appear as real objects in the human world. What if someone wrote a code to create a new Tk?" Ken sprouted, "As the digimon emperor I dabbled in similar research."

"No, no, no!" Matt finally shouted. "This isn't some science fiction, this is real life. You can't simply create a person."

"I am inclined to agree with Matt." Everyone looked around for where Izzy's voice had originated only to find that they didn't see him. They finally were lead by the buzz of Tentomon's wings and saw a shimmer of red hair behind a giant screen. In truth, no one else had looked around the room until then.

Confined by four stone walls, the room was a rumble of miscellaneous equipment. There were wires and cords all along the floor. There was an assortment of vials scattered on top of lab countertops pushed against the walls. And finally, there was a giant computer screen that Izzy stared at.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Tai asked as the group shuffled over to him.

"Oh my, that is a complicated algorithm." Yolie said. The screen scrolled through the inscriptions at a rate too fast for anyone to read it carefully. "This has to be connected to a super computer or something."

"Perhaps the something that Tk was building." Izzy offered as he continued studying it.

"What are you thinking, Izzy?" Ken said as he too stared at the code.

"As far as I can discern, this algorithm is configuring two things: some type of biochemical structure and a corresponding binary structure."

"Biochemical?" Joe said as he moved towards the liquid vials, "Such as a drug."

"But drugs won't effect us digimon." Gatomon said.

"I think the drugs are for humans and the binary code is for the digimon." The probable truth in Kari's words gave everyone the shivers. "And that's why it could be possible that somehow the Tk we see isn't the Tk we know."

* * *

_I hope you loved it and have gotten a taste of where I'm taking the story next.  
_

_Don't forget to review._


	12. Chapter 12: Discovering

_I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story - many of your reviews make me laugh. Especially, KHLostEmpress: _

_"At least now they know that TK isn't really TK even though he kind of is TK just suppressed TK."_

_You've pretty much got the idea._

_Anyways, this chapter has some more twists and turns...and a little bit of misleading information. I hope you enjoy it..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Discovering**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Davis exclaimed as his brain rambled through any chemistry knowledge it might contain. "Tk's been injected with a drug that's tweaked his personality?"

"Yes, changes in behavior are common side effects for numerous medications." Joe explained, "Perhaps he became incredibly paranoid and started building that computer. He might believe we've turned against him therefore is attacking us. There are limitless explanations."

"That all sounds good, but why Tk?" Matt spat with anger. "Didn't he go through enough pain over the last two years?"

"Wooah." Cody said as something clicked in his head. He looked over at Joe who made the connection not more than a second later.

"What are you guys thinking?" Tai stared at the pair with anxious eyes.

Joe began slowly, "There was never an explanation for Tk's headaches."

"This drug could very well have been causing all of his pain. It has probably been working its way through Tk's body for years and the symptoms have slowly accumulated." Cody finished.

"That would mean that whatever evil digimon is planning this thing has been planning it for a long time." Gatomon said as the rest of the group caught on.

"And," Kari said flatly, "they specifically targeted Tk."

"For a reason we don't know. What is so special about Tk?" Everyone pondered Ken's question and finally shot out some answers.

"He's got the crest of hope - that's powerful."

"No," Izzy answered, "if they were going after the crest with the most power they would come after the crest of light, Kari."

"Tk has the most experience out of everyone." Mimi offered. "I guess that also means he has the most enemies."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't his enemies want to kill him not make him a henchman?" Izzy answered again. The group was silent in thought for many moments longer. It was true that Tk was special, but they didn't really know how he could be used by evil forces. In fact, given his hatred for the darkness he would most likely be the hardest to convert. The pieces of the puzzle didn't quite add up and no one knew what to do next.

"Tkkkkk." The shrill call of the infant digimon brought everyone back down to earth and they glanced around for the violet creature.

"Where is she?" Kari asked as she bent down to look under the counter tops.

"It sounds like it's from over there." Palmon said as she pointed to a small corner door that no one has noticed until now. It was the same dull grey as the stone therefore despite that it was half opened, it blended into the wall.

"C'mon, let's go." Tai waved them forward and walked towards the door. Behind it was a slim hallway who's end was completed by another closed door. The infant digimon sat in front of it. "Get ready guys." Tai said as he put his hand on the knob. The digidestineds tensed while the digimon prepared for an attack.

Mimi screamed as soon as the door was open. Yolie could be heard vomiting against the wall as Gatomon hissed and Joe gasped. Everyone else was silent but their faces had gone as white as ash. However, the infant digimon didn't flinch as she entered the room.

The room was literally filled with living death. There were cells in which the remains of once normal digimon sat rotting as formal shells of themselves. Their skin had become like liquid jello; as it jiggled new body parts swirled to the surface. They had no faces and the gang could only pray that they had no consciousness either. The breaths they took only fueled a life worse than death.

Each former digimon had a wire rammed into its belly. It was connected to a large mass in the center of the room; a mass that the digidestineds recognized as the computer Tk was building: at the very heart of it was his green digivice.

"Oh my God!" Mimi gasped, "Those are people."

She pointed to a cell even farther away were humans were slumped over each other and the ground.

"Move!" Joe yelled as he pushed through his friends and ran to the cell. His medically trained mind could not abandon people in need and he abandoned all his fear. A few others followed him.

"Are they alive?" Cody asked anxiously as Joe reached through the bars for the wrist of the man closest to him.

Joe looked at him gravely, "There's no pulse."

"There's got to be something we can do; they can't be dead." Gomamon shouted at him.

"He's ice cold." Joe shouted back just as loudly.

"He can have my fur." Gabumon offered shakily.

Joe sighed and stood up, "It's no use. He's long dead. It looks they've all been dead for a while."

"That's despicable!" Davis shouted in a fit, "The digimon will at least be reborn, but the humans - they're dead. They're dead forever! Who would do such an evil thing!"

"Calm down, Davis." Tai said as he put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We need to plan our next move not shout about the evil son of a bitch who did this." Davis knew he was right but shrugged off Tai's hand anyways.

"Does that mean you have a plan?" Sora asked as her voice quivered. She was clutching Matt's arm fiercely and had tried to stop looking at the horrendous scene around her.

Tai shook his head regretfully, "No, not a clue."

"Perhaps, I can help." A dark booming voice bounced off the room walls and out of no where 20 champion digimon surrounded the entire group. Another second later, the owner of the voice appeared in front of Tai. "Hello." He said with a smile; Tai was so surprised by the tall humanoid figure that he stumbled back a few steps.

"What do you want?" Gatomon hissed and she moved closer to Kari's side; the other digimon were doing the same thing for their partners.

"Not what you would expect." The digimon kept his smile and the dark mist inside the shell of his body swirled peacefully. "I have no wish to harm you."

"Really! Is that what you told the others before you killed them?" Joe shouted in an unexpected show of courage.

The digimon chuckled, "They were unfortunate accidents. I have no wish to kill anyone ever again."

"For some reason I don't believe that." Agumon roared.

Tai added, "Not with your drudges surrounding us," and a nearby Kougomon snorted.

"Fine. Let us go somewhere more accommodating." In no more than the time it takes to blink all of the digidestineds and their digimon had moved to a grand throne room. They stood in the exact position they had been seconds before, only their location had changed. That and now the black humanoid sat in front of them in a large throne. "Does this fit your tastes better?"

"What did you do?" Davis shouted suspiciously.

"I just brought you somewhere less crowded; plus, my servants have left us. You should be happy."

"Damn you Pseudomon," A door banged behind the group and they immediately turned around to face the voice of their lost friend, "I was just in the middle of a quick nap. Why did you...oh." Tk said as he finally saw the faces of his old friends.

"We have guests." Pseudomon said with a snap in his voice.

"How?" Tk said as he easily walked past the gang and lounged in the second throne. Although he looked completely calm he did rub his forehead slightly. "I checked on them an hour ago; they were at the base of the mountain. There's no way they should have made it up here until after everything had finished processing."

"You were wrong." Pseudomon's insides had started swirling faster and his red hands brightened.

* * *

_As always, I love reviews!_

_**Next time:** Everything is revealed. Everything? Yes, everything._


	13. Chapter 13: Killing

_Everyone's reviews made me either smile or laugh. Thanks everyone. _

_Continue reading to find all the answers to your questions..._

_ -Xanpluto  
_

* * *

Chapter 13: Killing

* * *

"Don't get angry at me, I did everything you asked." Tk said with a confident smirk. He lounged back into his chair comfortably and took a few fleeting glances at the ceiling.

"I'm getting very tired of you." Pseudomon said with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah. We've gone over this a hundred times; you can't do a thing to hurt me right now." Tk said cockily and met Pseudomon's eyes with a smile. Pseudomon's fist clenched but he restrained himself.

"Tk, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you." Matt questioned as he hoped to calify whether his brother was indeed poisoned.

"Psh, why would I tell you." Tk said with a laugh.

"I will explain to you my unstoppable plan before your demise." Pseudomon said instead. A wicked look was cast upon his face and he looked delighted to share his intelligence with the victims of his crimes.

"What? Why would you do that?" Tk gasped angrily, "I've seen enough human movies in the last few years to know that when you tell the "heros" your plan they find a way to stop it. You're being idiotic!"

"SHUT UP!" Pseudomon waved his hand and bindings flew to clasp Tk's hands together and stuff his throat so he couldn't speak. He initially struggled then stopped to shoot daggers into Pseudomon's eyes. Pseudomon laughed.

The digidestineds and digimon didn't know how to react. Their automatic reactions were to free Tk, but they also didn't know what Tk was anymore: friend or enemy. They decided to bid their time and see how events unfolded.

"Where was I?" Pseudomon said in an eerily happy voice. He seemed giddy to have all the attention draw onto himself, "I believe I was about to tell you what's wrong with Tk. The answer: he's a warrior of the darkness now."

"He can't be. Hope doesn't work in darkness!" Kari raised her voice at the intimidating digimon.

"You're so stupid." Pseudomon said with venom seething through his teeth. His demeanor had changed completely. "Anyone can hope no matter whether they're in the darkness or light. He is not your property. Why should he be?"

"Shut up." Matt cried, "Tk belongs with us. His soul is pure."

"Really? You think his soul is pure? Even since the battle with that loser Devimon Tk has hated the darkness; hate runs deeply through his veins corrupting his whole body. So, why wouldn't he be able to bring hope to the darkness itself? We all hope to succeed with our plans no matter our foul intentions."

"No, Tk is good." Matt yelled again. He looked at his brother who sat still in his throne watching the group with narrowed eyes.

"Then why has he lied to you? Why has he betrayed your trust, attacked you, and helped me in mutating the digital world?"

"Mutating?" Izzy asked warily. He wondered if that was what Pseudomon was doing with the digimon and humans in the cages.

"Ahhh yes," Pseudomon said fondly, "I'm truly a genius. Even you should recognize that and give me props for my ingenuity. Human DNA is composed of nucleotides with four different bases; this is only slightly more complicated than the ones and zeros of binary code. I have discovered a sequence that can turn both humans and digimon towards the darkside. On top of that, I was able to create another code so that everyone will listen solely to what I say; I will be the eternal ruler of both worlds.

Sure we had a few setbacks at the beginning. The sequences created a few mutants: the humans died quickly while the digimon were continually born with disfigurements. But, that time has passed. In a few hours my plan will begin. Part one: a portal on every computer on Earth will open and begin secreting my drug. It is incredibly contagious and the humans will be under my control in minutes. Part two: here in the digital world the virus will eat through every single piece of data like a line of dominos neatly falling into place. Conversion of the data will also take mere minutes"

"Those are some big dreams, Pseudomon, but it will never happen. You can't possibly have the power to do all of this." Davis shouted in disbelief. He, like most of the others, didn't completely grasp Pseudomon's plan but knew it meant bad news for humans and digimon alike.

"You are wrong! I've got a secret weapon," Pseudomon paused dramatically, "hope."

"No! I still don't think you can use hope." Kari said not necessarily because she believed Pseudomon was lying, but because she didn't want to believe he was telling the truth.

"Well, I can." He smirked, "I can use all of your traits besides light. Courage, intelligence and reliability are no brainers. But I can also use a twisted form of sincerity, love, kindness and friendship: I'll sincerely love when you, my new friends, are under my control. I'll even be kind and not let you suffer during the transition. Alas, these qualities hold no real power for me now. All I need is hope:

In the light, there is always darkness.

And in the darkness, there is always hope."

"Bullshit." Tai shouted angrily. He didn't like the idea of their crests being used against them, it defeated their whole purpose.

"Just you wait and watch. Soon I'll harness hope's infectious power to pursue my ambitions of opening the computer portals and start the mutation in the digital world. Tk is my power switch and the only thing you can do to stop me is kill him." Pseudomon smiled as he looked into their distressed faces. The battle was won, they would not kill their friend.

"Guys, we don't have a choice." A tiny voice shook with anger and Pseudomon eyed her dangerously.

"What are you talking about Kari? We can't kill Tk!" Davis shouted. He looked at Kari as if she'd gone insane. Tk, too, looked startled and frightened.

"It's the only choice we have, Davis!" Kari screamed as tears began to pour down her eyes. "If not, everyone will be in the darkness - it will be worse than death."

"Kari's right." Matt said strongly, "Tk would want us to."

Tk fought furiously with the gag in his mouth and was able to shout in a muffled voice, "Wait, what! No, I wouldn't! I don't want you to kill me."

"Don't worry." Pseudomon spoke calmly, "They wouldn't dare kill Tk; they love him."

"Kari, are you really up to this?" Tai grabbed for his sister's hand and squeezed it tight. She gave a sad nod, "I've finally accepted that that isn't Tk anymore. I don't know where he is."

"Okay gang," Tai said solemnly, "in the name of the real Tk and everything we love in this world let's do this. AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Tk screamed while interrupting Tai and the others getting ready to digivolve. They paused only because his body began to seize uncontrollably.

"Quasimon!" Pseudomon yelled as his insides began to swirl dangerously and he looked ready to kill Tk himself, "Don't you dare come out!" The gang had no idea what was going on and could only watch with their mouths hanging open meanwhile their bodies tensed for action.

Tk's seizing continued to increase and Pseudomon lunged to grab his throat. But Tk's mouth opened suddenly and a blue blob came flying out while knocking Pseudomon backwards. The blob unfolded itself revealing a small, hazy figure floating in the air. Its eyes took up more than half its malformed body and they were blood shot in fear. It gave one look at Pseudomon and then bolted towards the door.

"Quasimon, I'll be the one killing you. DEATH GRIP!" A giant black hand literally appeared out of this air and clutched Quasimon so hard that he instantly became data after one final scream. "Stupid minion."

All but one digidestined were frozen in shock.

Kari had run up to Tk as soon as his body had crumpled to the ground. He was just as she had seen him in her vision: pale, dull, and starved. Whatever illusion Quasimon had cast while inside him had vanished and he laid completely unconscious.

"Get away from hope!" Pseudomon said as he approached the pair. Light exploded in the room revealing eleven champion digimon. Then a different purple light erupted; when it disappeared Patamon, Elecmon, and the infant digimon were standing in front of Tk and Kari. Truthfully, no one had noticed that the infant had disappeared long ago in the room with the caged humans and digimon.

"Thank you, friend." Elecmon said and the tiny fella excitedly bounced onto Kari's shoulder.

"Patamon, Elecmon. It's so great to see you!" Angewoman said as she hovered over Kari's shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual." Patamon said sadly as he looked at his wretched partner.

"How did you escape!" Pseudomon shouted as he gave death glares towards the two new digimon. He had obviously noticed his severe disadvantage in the room and was slowly moving towards a better position, "I had you locked away in the deepest dungeons. You shouldn't have been able to escape."

"Give it up Pseudomon." Tai shouted. "Your plans are crumbling and you're outnumbered."

Pseudomon stopped moving and smiled, "Once again, you are so wrong. DARK MASSACRE!"

Blood red balls of energy were growing in Pseudomon's hands and when they were released there was a boom louder than a hundred guns. The energy scorched the ground and exploded on contact with any life form causing them to be thrown all the way across the room. When the dust cleared all the humans and digimon were beaten badly and thrashed against the surrounding walls; all humans and digimon but one.

The purple infant was sitting silently in the direct center of the room.

"What!" Pseudomon seethed with anger. In response the digimon leaped high into the air; on it's decent it began to glow and at last when it hit the ground the violet light burst through the room. Everyone's corneas burned but soon the light died and in it's place stood a cloaked figure holding a long staff.

"You're from the ceiling." Pseudomon said and for the first time his voice sounded as if it contained fear. The digimon and digidestineds who had no idea what he was talking about had only to look up to see the same figure immortalized in paint. "What do you want?"

The cloaked figure raised their arms without any acknowledgement and pulled a string around their neck to release the entire cloak from their body. As it feel to the floor everyone stared blankly at the most beautiful woman they had every seen. Half her hair was fastened in a bun at the top of her head while the rest fell softly to her hips. It was jet black but shimmered with the slightest hint of emerald. Her skin was like caramel. It was impeccably smooth against her flowing lavender dress. And those eyes, they were an unnatural ruby color that made her entire face sparkle.

"Hello," the woman spoke in a soft voice that was intertwined with strength, "my name is Baransumon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, I lied a tiny bit. I didn't answer EVERYTHING. Sorry. However, I answered what I assumed was your biggest question: what the hell is wrong with TK? _

_ Perhaps you now have even more questions: Who is Baransumon? If it helps the digimon is named after the Japanese word for balance (at least occording to the Google translator). Make your predictions from there._

_**Next time:** Who is Baransumon and how will the digidestineds stop the countdown to darkness? An hour to go..._


	14. Chapter 14: Scrambling

_Thanks for all the reviews...I've got more author's notes at the end of this chapter but for now just read..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Scrambling**

* * *

"There is no digimon called Baransumon." Pseudomon spat at the beautiful woman.

"Of course there is!" Elecmon's voice was swirling with joy, "I should have known when you were first born."

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked curiously. He had compiled lists of all the digimon that existed during his reign as digimon emperor but had never seen Baransumon.

"There is a book that all caretakers of primary village are sworn to read and memorize. Among the hundreds of pages there is an insert about Baransumon: an ancient digimon that won't evolve until balance needs to be restored."

Pseudomon had been listening to Elecmon speak but recoiled at his words, "Balance! There is no such thing as balance. I'm going to rule the digimon and human world in darkness because I'm determined to do so."

"No, you will not." The woman spoke again, Light and darkness are in a never ending war, but you are attempting the unimaginable: to eliminate light completely. You have no idea about the consequences of your actions."

"The world will survive without light; it will be better than ever!" Pseudomon shouted. His inside smoke had turned red and his body was tense. "Just you wait, in 30 minutes you'll see my utopia. " He paused, "I've changed my mind - no, you won't. DARK MASSACRE!"

The red energy was released once again with its thundering bang but before it could do any damage Baransumon held out her staff and absorbed the energy.

"Damn you! DEATH GRIP!" When the black hand touched Baransumon's skin it shattered like glass.

"I, Baransumon protector of the supreme balance, charge you, Pseudomon, with obstruction of the laws of this universe. Your punishment is complete destruction of all your data, goodbye." Baransumon swung her staff over her head then planted it fiercely into the ground. Within one extremely long second Pseudomon was being absorbed by violet light. As he vanished an eerie laugh overcome him.

"I'm dead but my utopia won't be if hope is alive." At last Pseudomon was gone completely.

"What did he mean?" Patamon asked Baransumon from across the room while hovering over Tk's still, motionless body.

"Must we really kill Tk?" Kari asked as well as she touched his sunken face softly. The other digimon and digidestineds were anxious for her response.

Baransumon turned to them with a frown, "My job is to restore balance by any means necessary."

"So, you're going to kill him! That's bullshit." Davis shouted while getting to his feet.

"If I must, I will." Baransumon didn't look any happier about the idea then everyone else in the room. "However, you've got 28 minutes to figure out another solution before I must act."

Everyone was stunned for a moment longer then Tai, being the leader that he was, riled everyone together. "C'mon guys. Let's get working. Izzy, Ken, Yolie; run down to the main computer and stop it from working. Joe, Cody, Davis, Sora, and Mimi; take the digimon and go see if you can destroy the drug releasing machinery. Matt and Kari; you guys try to get Tk awake. Maybe he'll be able to bring hope back to our side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tk, c'mon lil bro. Wake up." Matt tried again. Baransumon had transported everyone back into the dungeon so they could begin trying to stop the impending cleanse; however, after ten minutes no one was making much headway. For Matt, who's job it was to revive Tk, this meant that Tk hadn't moved a single muscle.

"He's too sick." Kari signed as she cradled his head protectively, "I don't think we can wake him in time."

"No Kari!" Matt snapped, "Don't give up hope. Not now when we need it the most."

"Hope." Tk's dry lips mouthed as his body began to twitch.

"Tk!" Patamon cried in excitement. The others in the dungeon were too preoccupied to notice the brilliantly timed recovery.

"No!" Tk screamed as his eyes shot open. While the cerulean blue remained the same the rest of his eye was coated in bulging, red blood vessels. "Pain. Baby. Death! Pain." He muttered loudly to himself.

"Tk, it's me, Kari. You're safe now." She tried to raise her voice louder than his own but he just got louder.

"No!" He weakly fought his way out of her arms but Matt held him down.

"Teeks, you're safe." Matt tried to reassure.

"What's wrong with him? Where is my Tk?" Patamon said with tears in his eyes as Tk continued.

"Death! The darkness...it's coming...thump, thump, thump...you hear." Tk's ramblings didn't make any sense. All they knew was that he was frightened and traumatized. "Baby...don't let them go to darkness. Pain...my God, the pain!"

"Tk, please calm down. I love you." Tk finally turned his eyes towards Kari and then looked down at his hands. They shook.

"I hurt my love...I hurt the light. These hands touched her." His voice shook worse than his hands.

"Matt, if Tk remembers hitting me do you think he remembers building the computer?" Kari asked hopefully. Matt quickly caught onto her idea.

"Teeks, listen to me." He grabbed Tk's hands to steady them. "I know you're in pain and hurting but we need your help. I know you love the human and digital world so please try to focus."

"Matt?" Tk's voice cracked and he looked sadly into his brother's eyes. "I did it...I'm the darkness."

"No, you're not!" Patamon shouted. "I know my partner and you are farthest thing from the darkness, Tk."

"Tk, please. I believe in you." Kari pressed her lips to Tk's forehead in a soft and nurturing kiss.

"Get...me u...up!" Tk mumbled and Matt did as he said.

"Tai!" Matt called and he came running over instantly. They both took one of Tk's arms around their shoulders and supported him in a slow walk towards the giant computer nearly 15 feet away.

"Good to see you, Tk." Tai said happily. Tk didn't reply and they continued forward.

"Tk?" Ken said in awe at his approach. Yolie and Izzy looked over instantly.

"My...my di...givice?" Tk tried to say clearly.

"We've tried to remove it from the computer but it unaccessible." Izzy reported.

Yolie added, "It's completely cemented into place."

"Guys!" Davis shouted as they entered the hallway from the connecting room. Behind him Joe, Cody, Sora, Mimi, and the digimon were looking frantic. "We tried destroying the vials of the drug but can't, but what's worse is that that giant screen just brought up a port to the human world. It looks like it will open at any second!"

"What?" Tai said in disbelief. "We've still got time!"

"Only seven minutes." Tentomon corrected frantically.

"Move me." Tk cried. Izzy, Ken, and Yolie had been working from a central monitor when trying to dismantle the machine, but Tk had Matt and Tai move him towards the leftmost electrical board. "Agumon?"

"Yes?" Agumon answered eagerly but before Tk could say anymore his body started shaking worse then before and he screamed. He began to move so violently that the boys couldn't hold onto him any longer.

"Tk!" Kari said while trying to get close but was once again smacked out of the way.

"Kari?" Gatomon said as she rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not worried about me." Kari shouted as Tk continued to writhe and scream.

"I'm worried about everyone." Sora said loud enough for all to hear. "We've got 5 minutes left."

As if in response Tk's screaming lessoned slightly and he was able to raise his arm to point at the control board.

"What should I do, Tai?" Agumon asked unsurely. Tai's answer was delayed as he momentarily froze. "Tai!"

"Melt it! Just melt it, Agumon!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

The fire hit the small control board and melted it instantly.

"What! Nothing happened." Davis shouted.

"No!" Izzy shouted back, "The electric current strengthening the wires attached to the digivice has decreased. If I had time I could remove it."

"You don't have time." The room became quiet at the first syllable of Baranumon's voice; even Tk's screams had completely ceased. She appeared out of nowhere with a grave look on her face. "You've got no time left." She pointed her staff towards Tk's stilled body on the ground. "I'm sorry but I must act."

"No!" Kari jumped between Tk and the staff. "You can't kill Tk."

"You yourself were willing to kill him earlier to save the world." Baranumon reasoned as her face remained unchanged.

"Only because that wasn't the real Tk anymore. This Tk hasn't done a thing wrong; why should he die?"

"It is a sacrifice to save the world."

"No! If you kill him than you have to kill me." Kari yelled.

"Us too!" Patamon and Gatamon were beside her. But, then Kari felt a feeble hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to tilt her head to know whose it was; she would recognize that subtle touch anywhere.

"Tk?"

When he spoke he didn't shake like before but he was still not well. "Stop it guys, I'm not more important than both worlds."

Kari's eyes welled up into tears and she looked over her shoulder at Tk, "You are to me."

"One minute." Tentomon buzzed again in the background.

"I still can't get it off." Izzy muttered. This entire time he'd been focused on removing the digivice to no avail.

"Everyone," Tk said solemnly, "I love you." Then he turned towards Baransumon, "I'd like to go on my terms."

Baransumon nodded slowly, "If you wish."

No one expected Tk to move that fast in his weakened state but he did. In a flash he'd lunged through the cluster of digidestineds and pushed Izzy to the ground. With one last mighty scream he plunged his arm into the heart of the giant computer and griped his tiny, green digivice. It took the last of his strength to rip the digivice away. He celebrated his success with a cocky smile for less than a second before the electricity overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were 21 seconds left on the clock. They were 21 seconds away from darkness taking complete control of both worlds. When the computer sputtered and all power seemed to fade "21" still flashed on the screen like a constant reminder of their near failure. Alas, Takeru Takashi was only 21 years old when he died.

* * *

_Wow, is everyone ready to grab their pitchforks and attack me? I've got only one thing to say to try to stop your attack: there are 2 more chapters before this story ends. Make your assumptions based on that._

_**Next Time: ** Did you think that Baransumon was just a simple, plot enabling character - well, you're wrong. There's more than meets the eye._

_Please Review._


	15. Chapter 15: Dealing

_Wow, you guys had some serious anger in your reviews. However, if I was reading it I would be furious, too. I hate when people kill off Tk, but you'll soon see that I never, ever intended to do that._

_Also, I'm going out of the country tomorrow so I've posted the last two chapters. I hope you read and review both of them._

_ -Xanpluto_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dealing**

* * *

The aftermath of their adventure was worsened by the questions left unanswered. While the digidestineds and digimon shed tears over their fallen friend Baransumon had disappeared. They had no direction of what to do next and were in no condition to do it. However, at some point the tears stopped as Tk's body grew cold.

Izzy and Ken worked to dismantle the fried computer. They didn't want there to be the slightest chance that someone else could reactivate it.

Joe and Cody had returned to the drug room. The giant screen had gone up in flames while the drug within the vials had turned to vapor. They knew they had to be careful in disposing of it and ran through several scenarios.

After Yolie had ripped Kari away from Tk's body she, Mimi, and Sora found their way out of the room of death tried to cheer each other up by telling funny stories of Tk throughout their many adventures.

Davis, Matt, and Tai laid a blanket over Tk's body and carried him outside of the castle - most of the digimon followed because they were at a loss of what to do. There had been a lively debate about what to do with the body which included several thrown punches. Davis intervened when Tai and Matt's normal "confrontation" got too out of control. After all three had some nasty welts and bruises they decided to bury his body atop Infinity Mountain.

"Tk loved the digital world more than anyone else." Elecmon comforted Patamon as Armadillomon began burrowing a grave.

"It was his second home." Matt added.

Given that everyone had already shed all their tears when the grave was finished they lowered Tk and buried him.

"You'll always be the strongest of us all." Tai bowed before they marked the grave and headed inward to check on the others' progress. By now, their serious lack of sleep and roller coster ride of emotions was wearing on them; they could not manage any more activity. Therefore, when Gennai showed up there was an unanimous sigh.

"I knew you would be able to save the worlds again." He said proudly.

"And where were you this whole time?" Izzy asked flatly. He, like everyone else, was far too drained to chide him.

"A virus entrapped my companions and I." He indicated the silent and similarly clothed old man beside him. Unlike Gennai, he had vibrant red hair and toppled over everyone else in height. Gennai continued to explain, "Only when Pseudomon was killed were we able to break free." After a few more minutes of conversation Gennai commanded the children and digimon to return home to recuperate. He would handle the remainder of the clean up.

"Elecmon, I will escort you to Primary Village. We believe that if we catch the mutated digimon before they are hatched we could manage the subsequent defects." Gennai's associate said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, yes. I must return to my babies." Elecmon said sadly then turned to his best friend, Patamon. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Patamon didn't know what to say. Though Patamon was friends with the digidestineds and their digimon did he really have a place to go to in the human world? What was there for him now that Tk was gone? At least at Primary Village he would be serving a purpose, yet leaving was like abandonment.

"I think you should go." Gatomon said softly after she saw the turmoil on his face.

"But I don't want to leave you guys." Patamon defended sadly; he was out of tears to cry but felt the same, normal anguish.

"Go." Gatamon said as she placed a kind hand on his shoulder, "Tk would want you to continue helping digimon. We'll always be here for you when you need us."

Patamon turned his big, blue eyes upward to look into the faces of his human and digimon comrades. They were all trying to put on their most encouraging smile and Patamon felt a wave of love overcome him.

"C'mon Elecmon, let's go save the babies." Patamon managed to say happily. He, Elecmon, and Gennai associate walked away towards the forest; Patamon was waving goodbye the whole time before he disappeared from sight.

"Now my friends," Gennai began as a digiport appeared in front of him, "It's time you returned home." The gang entered into the familiar whirlwind of data and arrived in their middle school computer room. In a great chance of fortune, Yolie was the only one to avoid the accustomed dog pile of bodies on the floor in front of the computer.

"It's sorta nostalgic." She said sadly. The others didn't reply and there was a long moment of silence, but then Matt's phone began to beep annoyingly.

"Dammit, 17 missed calls from my parents."

"The fire!" Cody shouted loudly. It seemed so long ago that nearly everyone had forgotten about it.

"Do you think everyone still thinks Tk is dead?" Mimi asked timidly. The digimon didn't know what they were talking about so Ken quickly recapped the story.

"So, we're going along with that story?" Tentomon questioned with a buzz.

Everyone looked to Matt as if it was his decision. After all, he would be the one lying to his parents about it. After a few moments of thought he answered, "It seems like the best for now." Sora squeezed his hand lightly; she knew lying was going to be difficult for him.

"Come on Matt," Kari said in an unexpectedly strong voice, "It's been nearly 24 hours; we need to go see Nancy." Matt nodded his head.

"Kari?" Tai said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tai. I'll be alright." Kari said with the most reassuring expression she could muster.

"Fine." Tai said reluctantly then turned towards the others, "Everyone get some good sleep and let's meet tomorrow around two at my place." Everyone nodded and parted their own ways. Most significantly Matt and Kari and their partners went to go see Nancy and Hiro. There was no doubt that both thought that their sometimes angsty son had gone off to do something reckless after hearing about Tk's death; they'd be worried about him. Nancy also felt that Kari was basically already her daughter and would be worried about her mental well being as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"And, what do you think of it?" Her smooth voice flowed like honey and warmed his ears. Yet, he was learning enough about this person to know that she was certainly not all she appeared to be.

"It's lonely." He replied sadly. He pitied the beautiful humanoid digimon and the semi-prison she was encaged within. "I also don't understand it, is this place heaven? Hell? Maybe even purgatory?"

"None of those are correct." The woman swept her hair over her shoulder and relaxed against what appeared to be a giant, grey rock. "This is an area where everything is completely balanced; their are no absolutes like heaven or hell, light or darkness. But, it is also not a purgatory." She paused, "This is where I live for nearly all of my eternal life."

"Just you?" He couldn't imagine how incredibly lonely that would be.

"Yes. No one else can enter here."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Then what about me."

Her full, rosy lips spread into a smile. "You are special, Takeru." She lifted her delicate fingers up to his forehead and fondly ruffled his golden hair. "Very special."

Tk didn't know how to react to her soft touch and merely waited for her to continue speaking. When she did not he asked her, "What makes me more special than anyone else in the world?"

"You're a digidestined."

"So are hundreds of other kids." He retorted.

"Perhaps, but you are one of the originals and you were chosen by the crest of hope. Pseudomon was correct about two things: first, all of the crests powers can be used by both darkness and light, but courage, intelligence, love, kindness, sincerity, and reliability all have a slight preference for the light. True courage comes from protecting the things that you love. Higher intelligence comes from working within morality and devising complicated plans that do not negatively effect others. Sincerity is the purest when—

"Okay, I get it." Tk interrupted, "What's the second thing?"

"Hope is the key."

"What?" Tk questioned at her vague sentence.

Baransumon explained cooly, "Hope is the one trait that can be used equally by the light and darkness. Members of either party hope to achieve their dreams with the same fierceness and drive; there is no difference. You yourself have a hatred for the darkness which is darkness itself, yet you fight for the light."

"Alright," Tk said as he tried to digest all the information she told him. He didn't want to believe that he was part darkness; however, he did hold a lot of hate, "I will momentarily accept what you're saying is true but you haven't explained why I can be here."

"Yes, I did." Baransumon was smiling again. "Hope is balance therefore like me you can live here in a world of balance. You are the first I've even met that can do this." Baransumon inched closer to Tk and her voice raised in excitement, "You can save me from my loneliness. We can live happily together for the rest of time."

"What?" Tk took a step back. "Me live here forever with you?"

"Yes, your mortal body has passed on as has mine so our spirits will be here until our next calling. We will have endless amounts of time to be in love."

"Love?" Tk took a second step back but Baransumon followed him. "I can't love you; I love Kari."

"We'll learn to love each other. Tk, I've been waiting for you for so long." She raised her hand to touch his forehead again but he dodged it.

"I'm sorry, I love Kari and I can never forget that." Tk defended proudly.

"But Tk," Baransumon walked closer to him and while he continued to back away eventually he was stopped by another large, grey rock and was trapped, "I'm exactly what any man wants." Her body pressed up against his own so that he feel her tender breast and was overcome by her intoxicating scent. "I'm the perfect balanced female and you're the perfect balanced male."

"I'm certainly not perfect." Tk said while turning his head to the side. He contemplated pushing Baransumon away but guessed her own supernatural strength would greatly outweigh his own.

"You are, balance is perfect." Baransumon turned his head to face her easily and laid her soft lips on his own. Tk would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Despite her claims of loneliness she did not seem inexperienced. She worked his lips slowly apart and then slipped her tongue inside his mouth to hit all of his most sensitive spots. Moreover, her body against his was warm and he could practically feel her perfectly smooth skin directly touch his own. His body responded appropriately and only when Baransumon withdrew slightly was his mind able to regain a small amount of control. "See, your whole body knows we're perfect for each other. Don't resist anymore." Baransumon leaned in for another kiss.

"No." Tk said softly and when Baransumon paused he repeated it in a shout and pushed Baransumon aside so he could escape her grip. "I love Kari."

"Every part of your body is responding to me, Tk, we're meant to be together: we're perfect." Baransumon was flustered for the first time ever in her long life.

"I'm definitely not perfect." Tk said flatly, "And even if I was, your hope-balance bullshit means nothing to me. I choose Kari of my own free will, I choose the light forever."

"But, you're dead. You've got no chance with her anymore: BE WITH ME!" Baransumon shouted as her voice began to quiver.

"No, I'll stay true to Kari even in death." Tk stated strongly though deep inside he was scared of how the beautiful and powerful woman before him was reacting.

Baransumon huffed and grabbed her staff in an instant. She pointed it at Tk's throat before he could utter a single word. But, she just held it there. Her chest slowly moved as her lungs expanded and retracted air but otherwise her ruby eyes stared fiercely into his own. Tk didn't know what to do except to stare back in his powerless state. Then, after what must have been at least five tense minutes Baransumon lowered her staff and relaxed her body.

"I became greedy when I saw that there was someone else like me." She began in a sad voice and turned around so that all Tk could see was her back and shimmering hair. "However, I have endured a millennium so I will endure a little more. I hope that someday I find someone balanced like you but who can also love me back."

Tk heard her sniffle and didn't know whether it was safe to speak but finally he did, "What's going to become of me?

"I'll send you where all souls go after death."

"Which is?" Her shoulders sagged.

"I'm eternal, I'll never know." Despite their recent confrontation Tk felt all of his pity for Baransumon return. Her life of solidarity was not simple nor easy.

"Do you think I'll see Kari or my friends again?" He asked hopefully.

"Who knows." Baransumon turned around and saw the sunken expression on his face.

"You really love them - no, you really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Takeru Takashi, you are the most interesting person I've even met. And I feel compelled," she paused, "to even break the rules for you."

Tk's eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

"I, as the guardian of balance, am eternal and can more freely through time and space. I will also bring you with me to 789 days ago."

"And what will happen?" Tk asked curiously. Whatever Baransumon was planning didn't seem feasible.

"Your current soul will fight off Quasimon as he enters your body and foil Pseudomon's plan before it can begin."

"So, I'll have two souls?"

"No," Baransumon answered sharply, "your souls will merge into one."

"Will I remember all of this?"

Baransumon thought deeply before answering, "I don't know. I've never done this before."

Surprisingly that fact didn't scare or intimidate Tk. He would risk almost anything to reset the painful last two years of his life. "If this is breaking the rules, what will happen to you?

Baransumon smiled, "I'll get a very, very long lecture from the powers that be."

"That's it?" Tk asked. He felt that he was being offered a deal too good to be true. Plus, the punishment for breaking these balance-time-travel rules seemed unfitting.

"Yes." Tk didn't believe Baransumon. "Let us go, I might change my mind soon and keep you here by force."

Despite his wariness Tk obliged, "Okay."

* * *

_So, what do you all think? Did I make Baransumon a legitimate and believable character? I sort of based her off Sailor Pluto from the Sailor Moon series - she is my favorite sailor scout._

_Thanks again for reading._

_**Next time: ** The end. What surprises await you..._


	16. Chapter 16: Living

_It's the end, noooooo! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. It might help to review the first chapter if you're confused on anything._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Living**

* * *

When he'd first gotten out of bed on Monday morning he had to steady himself against the wall as his room spun in circles. After a minute or more everything returned to normal with the exception of his pounding head. Each pump of blood thrashed so hard that he prayed his heart would just stop beating.

"Tk, are you up yet?" Nancy said with a knock on his door.

"Yeah mom." He answered and opened the door himself. "I'm up."

"Ok, I'm off to work. Have a good day at school." He nodded and watched her figure disappear town the hallway. Tk tried to return to his morning routine and took a shower before collecting his books for school. He fried up a few eggs and took an aspirin with water before heading out the door to go meet Kari a half mile away from their bus stop to the university.

"Hey Tk, guess who finished Mr. McLan's midterm essay two days early?" Kari said with a huge grin when she approached him.

"Um, let me think." He said putting his arms around her waist. "That ginger leprechaun that sits a top his pile of gold in the back of the class whistling Over the Rainbow?" he said with a kiss at her neck. She giggled. "Or is it the caveman who grunts continuously while roasting a hog over an open fire during class." He kissed her neck again.

"Of course it's not either, silly." She said while trying to hold back her giggle.

"You're right, how stupid could I be. The leprechaun only likes economics and the caveman is illiterate. Dumb, dumb, dumb." He said with a tap of his forehead against hers.

"One more guess." She said happily.

Tk let her go and took a thoughtful stance, "Maybe," he stroked his chin, "it's that beautiful chocolate eyed brunette with the adorable smile." Kari gave him a playful hit on the arm. "What? Did I guess wrong?"

"Oh shushhhh." She said with a blush.

"So I was right." He said proudly. "Maybe Christine will let me copy it."

Kari punched him harder in the arm. "Tk." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I suppose Christine has dirty blond hair. I'm sorry I got confused." Kari punched him harder still and starting walking towards school. "I kid, I kid. Of course you're the adorable one." He said grabbing her wrist. She swung around and brought her face close to his.

"You're in such a good mood this morning?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I woke up with a horrible headache but now it's totally disappeared: the magic of aspirin."

Kari smiled and pecked his lips before turning around and continuing to walk hand in hand. "Good, so you're up for visiting Patamon and Gatomon in the digital world today."

"Definitely! I feel like I haven't seen him in ages." Tk exclaimed excitedly.

Kari gave him a suspicious look, "We saw them yesterday."

"It just feels like a long, long time."

"Okay, whatever." Kari said with a shrug. "We better hurry if we don't want to be late for the bus."

A mischievous smile appeared on Tk's face, "We'll make in on time, we always do."

* * *

_So, what does everything think? Do you think Tk remembers or not? It's for you to decide. _

_Thanks everyone for reading it all the way to the end. Please Review and take a look at my other stories._

_-Xanpluto_


End file.
